


Slithering Shadows

by WeirdWolf325



Series: To a New Dawn [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Content later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdWolf325/pseuds/WeirdWolf325
Summary: A war against hiding fiends takes place after a war of holy flames. Even with preparations for it, no one could have imagined this. No one but those slithering shadows haunting Fodlan and it’s dawns.Uploads every Friday.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: To a New Dawn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713970
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: One war bleeds and burns away and Byleth wonders what to do with her future after it. Well, that all comes once fire doesn’t threaten to burn her into ash.

# One Thing at a Time

The Immaculate One lays motionless, her green blood covering both Edelgard, the ground and I. Fire continues to lick around us causing the blood to boil and bake into the cobblestone. Edelgard looks back at me with her chest heaving and some of her hair coming out of one of her buns.

“Byleth, are you alright? Can you keep going?” She shouts as a house crumbles a ways away. I look over myself and see a few cuts on my arm from when the Immaculate One was able to get a claw on me. It’s not bleeding too bad.

“Yeah, what’s the plan?” I continue to look around and see some citizens screaming and running from the fallen house.

“We need to get out of here. The whole city is nothing but an inferno now. I was hoping we could save any citizens on our way out.” She turns to the people. “Come with us! We can lead you out of the flames” she hollers at them. They come scrambling to us as another house collapses.

“Why have the church forsaken us?” One man sobs out.

“We gave them a home and their burning it down! Tells ya to trust the high and mighty that say their holy” another sneers out.

“Was there anyone in that house that just collapsed?” Edelgard asks looking to see if she can see anyone coming out. A woman nods and pleads. Edelgard looks back at me.

“I’ll lead this group out and you lead them out. Bring them to camp once you’re out of the flames” she orders me before turning back to the group of 6.

“People of Fhirdiad! Follow me and you will not only escape the flames but be given shelter! Come we must make haste at once” she announced before running to the town square. The group runs behind her in a scramble. They don’t seem to have expected her to be as fast as she was. I run to the house rubble.

“Anyone there? I’m here to help not hurt! I just need to know where you are” I holler out. A few cries come further in. Running towards the sound I see a family of 3 cower in a burning room with burning beams caging them in.

“Please, help us” the father begs and holds his wife and son underneath his crouched frame.  
I glance at my hands. The leather gauntlets might give me enough to push the beams in. I can use a bit of gale to cool my hands afterwards.

“I’m going to push the beams in. You should be able to get out if you move quickly” I say, and the father yells an _OK_ back at me. With a grunt I push the beams in and the fall all onto one side. My gauntlets have a few holes burned into them, but my hands remain.

“Come on!” The mother and son race through the opening. The room falls just as the father comes out.

“That was close, thank you” the father says while picking up the son. The boy cries some and clings to the father’s shirt.

“We’re not out of the fire yet. Come on, once we get to the empire’s camp, we’ll all have shelter” I say and they all nod. We race to the town square. Dorothea and Petra seem to be running across.

“Professor! Oh, you fool! Why are you still here?!?” Dorothea screams relief and frustration clear in her voice.

“When Edelgard came back with you not with her, Dorothea and I started to search for you” Petra says much more calmly than Dorothea and stares at the family.

“Edelgard and I saw another building burn down. We asked her group if there was anyone in that house and they said there was, so I went to go save them” I say and motion to the family.

“That was very brave of you Professor” Petra said as we continue to escape from the burning city. Dorothea only sighs with a shake of her head.

“Always thinking of others before yourself” Dorothea says as we pass the stone gates of the city.

“Well, it didn’t hurt you this time so it’s fine” Dorothea mutters under her breath. The small jog to camp was silent.

“Professor, you should seek Manuela for the wound you harbor before it comes to be infected” Petra says. Dorothea looks over the son for any injuries when the mother asked.

“Wait, I would like to give you something before you leave” the father stops me before I walked too far into camp.

“Yes?” I ask. He holds out a silver medallion that had a branching tree carved into it.

“I was a jeweler back before the war. This was one of the last things I made, and I was able to save it before. I want you to have it for what you did for me and my family” he says with a small smile.

“No, it was the right thing to do, no need to pay me back” I say with a small wave.

“Please, ma’am? I don’t want to feel as if I’ve taken you for granted” he says and holds his hand out a bit more.

“Alright, I’ll take it.” I grab it and place it in my coat.

“May the goddess give you grace and her blessings. And may you live the days you wished for” he says before jogging to the refugee shelter in the camp. I walk into Manuela’s clinic tent. Caspar sits in a bed telling a story while Lindhardt sleeps and Manuela heals.

“And you should have seen how I swung my axe. Guys fell left and right,” Caspar gasps out excitedly and swing his arms to mock his axe swings. Manuela moved back a bit with a frown. Casper grunts and leans to the side some.

“And all you will be swinging soon is a limp arm is you keep moving so much” Manuela scolds and Caspar only gives her a nervous smile. I cough to get their attention.

“Professor you’re back! I remember seeing Doro and Petra running back when Edelgard didn’t come in with ya” Caspar says with a big smile.

“And then I dragged him in to see Manuela. Truly Casper you should have had some mercy on me, I didn’t like that you covered me in blood” Lindhardt says without opening his eyes. 

“And good that you brought him here. Another moment and he might have had to stay here longer than just come for a visit. I’ll tend to you Professor, once Caspar is all healed up,” Manuela says and goes back to focusing on Caspar. I sit on the bed next to them.

“So, Caspar, what are you planning on doing once this is all over?” I ask.

“Lindhardt and I will be travelling! There’s still a lot we haven’t seen and staying in one placed doesn’t seem fun to me. What about you Professor?” He asks. I look to the floor some.

“I don’t know yet. Travelling sounds like how I lived before the Monastery” I say.

“Well you still have time to think it over. Now run along Caspar, you’re as good as you can be after something like that,” Manuela shoos them away before sitting next to me. I hold out my arm for her.

“What about you?” I ask as I feel the pulse of faith coursing through the claw marks.

“I plan on staying at Enbarr. Edelgard gave me a position as the royal physician. I have a feeling that I’m still needed by her side, so I’ll be there” she says softly.

“What do you think of Edelgard? Weren’t you a firm believer in the goddess?” I ask.

“Oh, I still am. But that doesn’t mean I agree with the church’s actions. Edelgard’s vision is something far better than what the church was preaching.” She sighs and moves away some. I look and see a scar on my arm.

“Unfortunately, I couldn’t avoid leaving a scar. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me of such an act” Manuela teases at the end.

“My heart can give that” I tease back as I leave her tent. Ferdinand and Bernadetta sit by a fire and stare at it together.

“It’s finally over. This noble war for a better future is finally over” Ferdinand says in what sounds like shock.

“No more fighting, no more bows. Maybe things won’t be so bad anymore with the war behind us” Bernadetta says with a tired smile.

“How are you two doing?” I ask and sit by them.

“I’m reeling in shock, Professor. For 5 years I have-“ Ferdinand starts.

“Optimistic for the future” Bernadetta interrupts him.

“And what are you two planning on doing in the future?” I ask.

“Oh, I plan on staying in the palace. Edelgard said that I can bake and garden and write and draw as much as I would like there. Much safer than going back home” Bernadetta says with a small smile.

“I of course will help guide Edelgard as much as I can. I know I cannot best her, but my advice is still the best she can have. Well besides yours, Professor” Ferdinand says with his head raised a bit higher.

“Staying at the palace? I’ve never really stayed somewhere that luxurious if you don’t count the monastery” I say.

“Do you not have any plans Professor?” Petra says behind us.

“No, I don’t. I really have no clue what to do now with the war done. What are you going to do Petra?” I ask as she sits beside me.

“I will be returning back to Brigid to rule my land after talking about freeing it with Edelgard. Dorothea will come with me as well” she says.

“Dorothea is coming with you? Why is that?” I ask.

“Because I have her heart. And she has mine” Petra says as if it was a fact. Bernadetta gasps.

“Oh, you two love each other now?! I know before you two were dating but you both now love each other” Bernadetta says with a bright smile and seems almost giddy before her nerves acted up and she tried to hide. “S-sorry if I said that too loud.”

“No, it is to be fine, Bernadetta. I know it will be struggling for the both of us with how she must learn the Brigid tongue and to overcome the weary people of my land. But we hold each other too close for such troubles to separate us” Petra says with determination and a smile.

“So, Dorothea is following her heart?” I ask.

“Yes” Petra says.

“Maybe that is something that you could do Professor. I know that you don’t feel as much as the rest of us but maybe you can still let it guide you. But till you figure out what you want to do you should take things one at a time” Ferdinand says with a pat on my shoulder. Hubert comes crossing the small field with his eye trained on me.

“Professor, you should know that our emperor wishes to speak with you in her tent. Please do not make a fool of us all and report to her at once” Hubert says standing above us all.

“Oh, don’t be so harsh with the Professor, Hubert. We have only been talking of our plans after the war. You should join us” Ferdinand says and stands up with me. He places his arms on Hubert’s shoulders. “Sit with us now.”

“I don’t wish to dirty my clothes any more than I already have” Hubert says with a frown and tries to wiggle out of Ferdinand’s hold.

“Nonsense! It is only a few minutes, Hubert! No need to be so stiff. We just won a war!” Ferdinand says with a big smile. Hubert only frowns some more before sighing.

“I suppose so. But only for a few minutes Ferdinand” Hubert says and pushes Ferdinand’s hands of his shoulders. “You should still go meet with Lady Edelgard, Professor” Hubert says as he sits next to Ferdinand. I nod before making my way to her tent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth’s future is talked over with Edelgard. Both the actions that must be taken and the feelings of blooming between the two.

# Talk of The Future

Edelgard’s tent is much larger than the rest, even bigger than a general’s one. Though it does have to fit a table in it for the war meetings. Dorothea steps out of the flap as I try to pass through it.

“Oh, Professor. You’re here right now” she says and steps a bit back. A smirk was on her face as she turned it towards Edelgard who watches the both of us with a look of a doe frozen in fear.

“It seems you’ve already taken one step, Edie, now just don’t mess it up” Dorothea says with one of her teasing tones. 

“Dorothea, please” Edelgard says a blush spreading on her face and fingers press into her brow. Dorothea only laughs some before leaving the tent.

“What were you two talking about?” I ask and stand across the table from her. 

“Dorothea came in to tell me that I was a fool to leave you by yourself in a burning city. Fhirdiad of all places” she says and passes a stool over the table.

“She scolded you? That’s bold” I say and sit down on the stool after I set it down.

“Dorothea has always been bold. Though her scolding wasn’t even close to Hubert’s” she says with a small wave.

“What did Hubert say?” I ask. She smiles some before coughing and scowling.

“My liege, you shouldn’t have saved the people you have. I know that your heart is true, but these are the people of the king you slew not more than 2 weeks ago” she says low to mock Hubert’s voice. She raises her head some as I snicker.

“And they harbored our main enemy of this war. You have taken an unnecessary risk letting 15 or so surround you by yourself. And you left the Professor behind on the word of one of those people. Could it not have been an ambush lying in wait for her? Rhea started the fire after all” she says. She rolls her eyes and groans some.

“We did the right thing, Edelgard. You know Hubert is always thinking threats are in every bush,” I say with a smile.

“We do still need someone on guard and Hubert seems to volunteer every time” she says with a smile to match mine. She clears her throat before moving a hand so she could rest her head in it. She then looks at my hair.

“Your hair hasn’t changed to it natural color. Though it is a darker green” she says with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

“No, I wasn’t expecting it to even when we killed Rhea. And I also don’t feel as powerful” I say. I might not be able to use divine pulse anymore. I can’t feel it. She hums before slouching some.

“These topics aren’t the reason I wanted to talk to you the moment you could” she sighs out. I only tilt my head for her to continue.

“Do you have any plans of what you want to do with the war done?” She asks with a hint of nervousness.

“Well… I know Caspar and Lindhardt are going to travel. That would be close to the life I had before meeting all of you. I already expected Hubert and Ferdinand to stay by your side though I didn’t quite predict Bernadetta to as well.” Edelgard creases her brow some with a small frown on her face.

“Professor, I didn’t ask about the plans of the rest of the strike force, I asked for yours” she says in confusion. I thin my lips and look down at the map of Fodlan on the table.

“I don’t have any so far. I’ve never really chosen for myself. Well, the only time I have was back in the holy tomb” I say moving my eyes to trace back to the monastery on the map.

“Well what do you want to do, my teacher? Whatever it is I will try to fulfill it as much as I can, whether that be giving you the best blades to be a mercenary again, or a passage to a different land” she says with a conviction that reminds me of most of her speeches. 

“I… don’t really know” I whisper. Edelgard moves her head of her hand and moves it to hold her chin in thought.

“I don’t think I want to be a mercenary though. And I don’t know any other land but Fodlan, so I don’t want to leave it too” I say finally looking back up at her.

“What do you want me to do?” I ask looking right into her eyes.

“Professor, I don’t want to make your choice” she says quickly and firmly.

“I’m not asking that. I just want to know what you would like me to do,” I say. She shakes her head.

“And I know the moment I do you will do it without thinking. I don’t want that. I want you to chose for yourself, not just follow after someone else” she sighs out. I frown some and look back down to the map.

“I can help you think it out though” she whispers and moves her head down to catch my eyes.

“Well I also know that Dorothea and Petra are going to Brigid” I say after a while.

“Yes, Dorothea said before you came in that she was going to follow her heart” she says. I tilt my head some

“How do you follow your heart?” I ask. 

“Do you-“ Edelgard starts before cutting herself off.

“Well… you follow your emotions, what you feel, what you like” she explains after a few moments.

“What I like?” I ask looking up at her again.

“Yes. What do you like? It can even be small things” she says with a small smile.

“Teaching, having tea, being with the eagles, your smiles” I start listing off and Edelgard makes a flustered noise.

“Professor-“ she stutters with a blush.

“Bergamot tea with you……Oh, and fishing” I finish interrupting her. She pouts like a puppy. My eyes widen some.

“How could I forget; I also like your impressions of our friends. Their very cute” I add with a nod. 

“Cute?!?” she sputters out as her face changes into an annoyed one. 

“Should I follow those feelings? Keep doing or seeing those?” I ask before she could scold me on my choice of words.

“If you want to” she huffs out with her eyes narrowing some, still reeling from being called cute. I tilt my head and raise my hand close to my face.

“Well I like being around you and most of the things I listed was either with or describing you. I think I’ll stay beside you. That is if you’ll let me” I say. Edelgard fights a smile that can’t stay down.

“Of course, I would want you to stand at my side. But I have a few questions, my teacher” she asks while sifting some in her chair. I nod for her to start asking.

“Do you know that we will be starting another war? One against those who slither in the dark?” she asks.

“Yes.”

“Are you willing to fight in that war? Hubert is dubbing it the War of Shadows” she says.

“To protect and help you? Absolutely.” That gets a small blush on Edelgard’s face. She shifts some more and looks away from me.

“Lastly, are you willing to stand beside me?” she asks. 

“What do you mean? Am I not doing that already?” I ask confused. She blushes even more.

“Well you are but I’m asking… I’m asking if you want to be in a romantic relationship with me” She whispers out only glancing at me quickly.

“Like Dorothea’s and Petra’s? Hubert’s and Ferdinand’s?” I ask. She only nods. Something feels light in my chest. A normal feeling when I’m with Edelgard.

“Can you look at me, please?” I ask while leaning across the table. When she looks, our foreheads almost touch. 

“I don’t quite know how those relationships work but I’m willing to try. If it’s with you, El” I say with a smile. Her eyes glow with her smile.

“I wouldn’t ask in someone else’s stead” she whispers as she raises her hand to touch my cheek. My chest feels lighter than ever before.

“Can I kiss you, El?” I whisper back. She guides my head forward so our lips touch as a response. We fumble for a few beautiful moments before pulling away.

“You called me El” she says sounding fully enamored.

“You asked me to” I say and sit down again.

“That feels so long ago” she sighs and reaches out for my hand. I clasp her hand in both of mine.

“That was before we fought Claude. Before Lysithea joined. My that’s already 3 months ago” I mutter.

“Time seemed to have flown by with you on our side, my teacher” she says while looking at our hands.

“Speaking of Lysithea, I haven’t seen her since we ran to fight Rhea, just the two of us. Is she?” I ask a bit scared for the answer.

“She’s doing fine, my teacher. She’s only been healing the refugees from the city that’s all. She did tell me before I left that she would also join our cause once she returns from her visit back to her lands” she says as I start playing with her hand. We sit there with me playing with her hand some.

“Hey, El?” I ask.

“Yes?”

“Why do you call me ‘my teacher’ when I’m no longer your teacher?” I ask. A blush comes back to her face.

“Well you’ve always have taught me even long after you no longer held the title of Professor. But if you want me to call you something else, I’m fine with it” she says before lacing our hands together.

“Yeah, Byleth is fine and any other pet name. It just feels strange to hear that when I’m now dating you” I say letting our joined hands fall onto the table.

“Then I will, my love. Is that fine?” she asks with a small tilt of her head. I nod with a smile. We just sit for a few minutes more before El sighs deeply.

“Well I should let you back to your own tent. Tomorrow morning, we will start marching to Enbarr. It should take a week till we arrive. From there we will probably have our first war meeting for the war of shadows” she says and stands up. She gets to my side of the table when I stand. Her hands hold cup my face and bring it down to give me a quick kiss. She smiles when we part and holds me close. I can’t help but squeeze her back.

“I’ll see you in the morning, El” I say when we part.

“I’ll be waiting, my love” she says with a small wave as I leave her tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm amazed at myself on being able to write two people talking this long. Hopefully everything isn't too boring right now. The beginning is always slow but we'll pick up eventually. Hope you enjoyed this and comments and kudos are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at Enbarr, Byleth meets new allies during a meeting and learns more about her relationship with Edelgard

# Enbarr’s A New Home

Enbarr is huge. Roads wind and twist in every direction, people talk and merchants yell. A café is full of people laughing and chatting with tea and coffee. Everything seems livelier and frankly overwhelming if I didn’t have a guide. Edelgard looks over her shoulder back to me. Her horse trots back so we’re riding side by side.

“You look a bit overwhelmed, Byleth” she says with a certain glimmer in her eyes. Almost like joy.

“Why do look happy that I am?” I ask.

“Well, you rarely show your emotions like this and it’s both relieving and intriguing that you do now. So, have you ever been here at Enbarr?” She asks now with an apologetic smile. I turn my head away and see some boys kicking a ball around in the street.

“Yeah, a few times with my dad. Though I don’t think we ever came this far in. No were close to the palace” I say.

“Yes, the closer to the palace the richer they are” Edelgard sighs out as I see a man walk in arm with a woman decked out in jewelry.

“I think Dad said we were at the South side” I say looking back at her.

“South side isn’t too bad. Though I hope that after a few years, all of Enbarr will be like this” she says sweeping a hand towards another café.

“My liege, we are close to the palace. We should hold a meeting on how to govern with the war gone” Hubert says though his eyes imply something more to it. Edelgard leans closer to me.

“A war meeting. The first against the ones who slither in the shadows” she whispers. I nod and look up at the palace.

And like the rest of Enbarr, it’s huge. The towers where flying buttresses that support the upper parts of the palace. Stained glass windows hold images of knights and eagles for everyone to see. The gate stands impressively with the walls high and mosaic tiles decorating them. The guards open the steel doors when they catch sight of Edelgard and Hubert.

“The palace takes over influences of the church from how the Hresvelgr are closely tied to Serios, Professor. Or was” Ferdinand said next to me. I blink in shock.

“How did you get there?” I ask. He laughs some as we ride towards the stables.

“You seemed to be so captivated that you forgot the people who ride next to you. Though if you never saw the palace then you can easily be wrapped up in it’s splendor” He says with an excited smile. Edelgard shakes her head some though a small smile can still be seen on her face.

“I will admit that the palace is truly an architecture beauty even without those religious ties” Edelgard says while dismounting. A servant takes the reigns from her as she starts walking.

“We’ll catch up later, Ferdinand” I say and follow her.

“Of course, Professor. See you then” Ferdinand yells with a smile. Edelgard and I wave back.

“Hubert is already there with the rest of our team. The team is all our elite knights, Hubert, Lysithea, you, and I. Ladislava and Randolph would have also joined but as you know, they’re dead” Edelgard says sounding harsh as if trying to distant herself some.

“It’s a shame that they died before I could really know them” I say.

“A gift and a curse that I have” Edelgard whispers just as harsh. We start walking through the halls which have plenty of paintings hanged up. We passed on that looked like a large family portrait. I make no comment as we pass it.

“But you need to know some of the people you will be meeting soon. The captain of the Adrestian Guard is Flynt Venda, a man who jokes most times but knows when not to. Then there’s his second in command, Rye Farland. They never take off their armor and a bit quite, but the times they do talk they give things we usually miss or didn’t even consider,” she says and stops in front of the door. A blush comes to her cheeks. 

“I hope you can guide all of us like you have before, my love” she says and quickly kisses my cheek. I smile as she opens the door.  
Hubert is glancing at papers with a knight in a full suit of amor reading them beside him. The knight is almost as tall as Hubert. A red cape that reminds me of Edelgard’s academy uniform though longer and covers most of their arm that holds a spear in their hand. A man who looks Brigid and not heavily armored as the knight, is sitting at the edge of the table. He’s about my height and has a scar on his jaw. He also has stubble beard that’s colored like his hair, both looking like a wolf’s pelt. And speaking of a wolf’s pelt, he has one wrapped around himself like a stash. He looks up at us and flashes a smile.

“Well, it’s nice to see the both of you not dragged into one of Ferdinand’s lectures. And here I thought I might have to go fetch you two” He says hands out.

“And your discrediting Edelgard’s wit thinking she wouldn’t find a way to get away with those thoughts, Flynt” Hubert drones still reading the papers. The knight turns their head to see us. They quickly bow to us.

“My emperor, and our tactician. I’m delighted that you both made it safely to the palace” they say, still unable to discern what gender they are. Flynt shakes his head and turns to look at the knight.

“You are always so quick to formalities, Rye” He sighs. Edelgard coughs before the man can speak more.

“Let me introduce, Flynt Venda,” Edelgard starts and the man waves when she points at him, “and Rye Farland” the knight nods. Edelgard gestures to me.

“And our main tactician for the War of Shadows, Byleth Eisner” she says as I bow to them. Flynt sighs some.

“Just as formal as Rye. Oh well, means I’ll have to be the lively one” Flynt says pointing to himself and smiling.

“As long as it’s not to our expense” Edelgard says as she takes a seat. Hubert quickly takes one beside her. 

“Of course not, Edelgard. I want those damn things dead just as much as the rest of us” Flynt says while taking the seat next to Hubert. Rye and I silently sit beside each other, me closer to Edelgard.

“That I do not doubt, Flynt. Any new information, Hubert?” Edelgard says as Hubert hands her the papers.

“Thales has pulled back and out of Enbarr. So far, he seems to be travelling back to Lord Arundel’s land. Though such information is questionable” Hubert says.

“Why is it questionable?” I ask.

“The way we know he’s heading towards the land is that there’s a trail of missing person cases” Rye says. 

“Of course, reaps wherever he travels. Any plans or ideas on how to finally dethrone this madman?” Flynt snarls.

“We have just come out of another war in less than 24 hours. To launch another against an unknown enemy is ill advised, Flynt. We need more information on how and where they attack” Hubert says.

“And what is that information now?” Edelgard asks placing the papers down.

“Only the information we had before, that they tend to use high and unheard-of magic and that they are stationed by the Southeast region of Fodlan” Rye states.

“Then we should keep researching. When Lysithea is here, she may be able to pinpoint more precisely” I say. They all nod.

“And when we find it how should we get there? Moving a whole army will surely just have them flee somewhere else or prepare” I ask.

“How about we mask it as something else? Like a relief campaign? That region has always needed more help and now even more from the war” Flynt says. Rye nods almost as if their shocked. We all nod along.

“Then It’s settled. We shall bid for time till we can safely know where they are. From there we can orchestrate a fake relief campaign to get closer without alarming them. Hopefully that time will be sooner rather than later. But till that time comes, we must focus on truly uniting and rebuilding Fodland” Edelgard decrees and stands.

“You are all dismissed” She said folding her hands on the table but leaning closer to me. Maybe she wants me to stay behind. Hubert leaves with a sweep of his cape and Rye somehow silently. Flynt gives us a two-finger salute and a goofy smile.

“I hope to get to know you more, Byleth” he says before leaving us. Edelgard only sighs.

“Flynt is certainly something” I say when he’s out of earshot.

“He can be a hassle at times, but he knows when he shouldn’t. Rye makes sure of it” Edelgard says while placing her hand on mine

“I have a bit of time before I have to return to my duties” Edelgard says and turns to me with a blush.

“Do you want to send some time together? Have a cup of tea and some sweets?” I ask with a smile and intertwine our touching hands. Her blush deepens as she smiles and nods. We go and start some tea in the garden.

“This garden is magnificent, El” I say in awe. She looks enamored again with the smile she gives me.

“Yes. I think with Bernadetta here, the garden will look even better” she says and takes a sip of her tea. I widen my eyes.

“Oh, I completely forgot about it” I say causing Edelgard to give me a puzzled look. 

“Back in Fhirdiad, the father of the family I saved gave me this” I say taking out the medallion.

“And what do you plan on doing with it?” She asks and expects it.

“Well I’ve been thinking to maybe change my appearance a bit. Wear new clothes” I say and place the medallion on the table.

“And why is that?” She asks.

“Things are different. Feel different somehow. And a brand-new start for me. I’m no longer seen as the Ashen Demon. So maybe I should stop wearing stuff like that” I say not really knowing how to explain it right.

“Then what do you feel like changing? I can easily have it commissioned” Edelgard says. I glance down at myself. 

“Well I want to keep my coat. But maybe we can make it more into a cloak or a cape instead? I always found it annoying that it slides off my shoulders sometimes” I say and pull on the shoulder.

“We can have it closed at the top by a pin” Edelgard says with a nod.

“Yeah and we can have the medallion be that pin. Oh, maybe I can have this emblem thing become a binder for a strap” I say and Edelgard hums.

“What color would the stash be?” She asks and grabs a scone.

“Crimson. I want to match you some” I say right as she takes a bite. She coughs on it and blushes either from nearly inhaling the scone or for my reasoning. 

“You alright?” I ask.

“Yes, yes. I just wasn’t expecting that. Please continue” she wheezes out before shaking her head.

“I also want to wear pants. If I’m going to be interacting more with nobility, I think I should at least look a bit less scandalous” I say looking down at my tights and shorts. 

“Probably get a different shirt too” I add in.

“What color?” She asks.

“Black pants and a white shirt” I say.

“Alright. I’ll start writing the commission once we’re done here. They should be done in about two to three days” She says with a smile.

“Though I am curious, why did you decide to wear more revealing clothes?” She asks.

“Distraction tactics. I know most of the people we were fighting back when I was a mercenary were guys, so I dressed that way to gain an upper hand. I also realized they worked a little too well when I got to the Monastery” I say staring right at her. She blushes before she coughs some.

“Yes, they seemed so” she says. We sit eating sweets and drinking tea for a while.

“Hey, El?” I ask after seeing her devour another piece of chocolate. She hums and look back up at me.

“Why do you cover everything underneath your neck?” I ask and watch her smile fade.

“If it’s something you don’t want to discuss then we don’t have to” I quickly add in.

“No, you should know. I only hope it doesn’t change too much between us” she whispers and stares at her gloved hand.

“I promise it won’t” I whisper back already guessing what it is. She breathes in deep before taking off the glove. 

Her palm holds a patchy round scar, like something was punched through it. Her wrists were also lighter with what looks like cuffs to small being placed on her and left on. I can see another scar starting but not fully from how her dress sleeve covers it. I can feel my jaw hanging.

“They left scars. Something that will always make me remember that time. Even more than with the white hair. I don’t hold too much disgust with them, they are proof of my survival, but I know that I can be unsightly to many. Sometimes even to myself” she explains looking at me with sorrow. “And I can see that their unsightly to you” she adds and starts slipping her hand back into the glove. That breaks me out of my hidden rage.

“No, Edelgard. You’re not unsightly. You could never be. Never to me. Never to me” I say and grab her hand before she could pace the glove back on fully. I kiss the scar on her palm.

“I’m only disgusted by those deprived and deranged things. I can’t even call them people because no human could ever do this. Could ever life with it” I whisper moving that hand to rest on my cheek. Edelgard’s eyes shimmer before she laughs some.

“How foolish I was to think that then” she whispered and brought me close to kiss. She clears her throat some when we part.

“Though I wouldn’t want you to see the rest of them yet. I feel that’s going to far too quickly” she adds and laces our bare hands together.

“Ok. We won’t get that intimate till you’re ready. And just to make sure, your saying sex, right?” I say. Edelgard blushes all the way to her ears.

“Yes, I’m saying sex” she mumbles out. A bell rings 3 times.

“What was that?” I ask looking around. Edelgard laughs some as she places her glove back on.

“The bell tower, my love. It rings for the time. It’s quite nice to have something tell more exact time than the position of the sun or moon” she says with a smile. “Though that means I have to leave you now” she sighs with her smile fading and stands up.

“Alright, but El?” I ask. She hums and looks down at me.

“Where am I sleeping?” I ask. Her eyes squeeze shut as she brings a hand up to her brow.

“It seems that I forgot to arrange that. Well let’s go to Hubert then. He could help you find a room” she says sounding a bit disappointed in herself.

“Alright, lead the way” I say and follow her back into the Palace’s corridors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeting some OCs. Hopefully I can do them well but time will only tell. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A celebration with the ones you knew and the ones you want to.

# Toast to the Old and The New

Hubert is, as expected, in the cave that he calls his office pouring over stacks and stacks of papers. A few candles lit near the walls is the only light in the room. Edelgard frowns some before moving to the covered window.

“My liege, I know you dislike the dark but please refrain from-“ Hubert starts before stopping himself with the swish of pulled back curtains. Edelgard turns around with a small smirk and her hands on her hips. Hubert doesn’t look impressed.

“I do believe working with some sunlight might help you see better. Besides, it gets to drape in here without it” She says before walking back beside me.

“Which is why it’s closed, Lady Edelgard” Hubert sighs and continues to write. “Now I don’t think trying to force me to see the sun more than I already do was the only reason why you came to visit me, Lady Edelgard. After all you do have your own papers to work on” he quickly adds in.

“Yes, uh… I’ve forgotten to arrange accommodations for Byleth and as you said I have papers that need to be tended” Edelgard says standing a bit straighter and her chin a bit higher.

“I already have ordered a room made for her. A few rooms down your suite, Edelgard. I presumed since you didn’t tell me what room she would take that you haven’t planned one. The professor’s stuff is already there as well” Hubert says in monotone.

“Thank you, Hubert” Edelgard sighs out in relief.

“Very nice of you, thanks” I say. We both make our way out Edelgard being a bit slower than usual.

“But I would like to suggest something to the both of you before you leave” Hubert says finally looking up from the papers. Edelgard perks up a bit before turning back.

“And what would that be?” Edelgard asks.

“I believe we should try to lower Byleth’s suspicion some. Many will be asking why the war hero is in the palace from the public and what are we planning from the ones who slither in the dark” Hubert starts. “I was thinking of having Byleth become the imperial bodyguard. For various reasons” he finishes.

“That does sound plausible, I was a mercenary. But what do you mean various reasons?” I ask.

“I know that you can protect her the best that way, you could learn more about politics by listening to the noble hearings, and you get to spend more time with Edelgard” He says and smirks when Edelgard sputters a bit.

“Hubert we-“ Edelgard says hastily.

“I can see that the both of you are much closer than friends by now, My liege. I presume the whole class knows that as well” Hubert interrupts Edelgard’s defense. She only pouts some but stops trying to deny.

“Hm but maybe if you are to be present in those noble hearings you might need to dress a bit more appropriately” Hubert hums out.

“Oh, I already talked with Edelgard about a possible wardrobe change. She said she’ll get that commissioned soon” I say.

“No, I’ll commission it. A noble hearing is only two days away and I think we all would like you to be appointed by then. Lady Edelgard, you should start working on your duties before they pile too high” Hubert says and grabs a piece of paper and his quill. Edelgard nods and opens the door.

“Oh, and Hubert,” she says looking back to him. She waits for him to hum before saying, “thank you, truly” with a small smile. She leaves and closes the door. I tell Hubert what I want, and he gives me the paper.

“Give this to the messenger today and we should have it by tomorrow evening” he says when I grab it.

“And Byleth before you go, I would like to say I am very happy for both you and Edelgard. I know with you beside her, she can do and survive anything” Hubert says a bit awkwardly.

“Thanks, I say the same thing with you and Ferdinand” I say and smile. Hubert’s face pales some.

“Speaking of Ferdinand, Professor, I have a request” He asks.

“Yes?”

“Please save Bernie and Manuela from the lecture he’s probably doing. I think there is only so long that they can survive it” he says almost sounding like he’s pleading.

“Alright” I say through my laughter.

“They should be in the ballroom by now. Take a left after three others and the right after that first turn” he instructs.

“Then I’m off to save them. See you later, Hubert” I say before making the trek.

The ballroom was large. The floors were black marble along with the pillars. More stained-glass windows had all different reds, oranges, and yellows cover the floor making it look like a tamed fire.

“And it is said that Emperor Gustave II held the best and wildest dances. One dance was so magnificent that many people say the floor caught on fire from it and from that night on these stained-glass windows was to represent it and give life to all dances held here” Ferdinand said looking up at the glass and the room made his voice echo all the way across it. Bernadetta nods though she doesn’t seem to be paying attention. Manuela is only eyeing him as she tries to find some way to keep him quiet.

“That’s a very neat fact Ferdinand” I say as I make my way over to them. Manuela looks like she might bolt into my arms from how happy she was to be free. Bernadetta only sighs.

“Oh Byleth, how good it is to see you” Manuela says as she wraps me in a hug. “Byleth you need to get me out of here” she adds in a whisper before she lets go.

“Oh Professor! How nice it is for you to join. I was just about to go into more detail about this magnificent ballroom” Ferdinand says with a smile. 

“I was thinking we all could sit and have a meal together or something like that. To celebrate the passing of the war” I quickly suggest, also not wanting to get wrapped up in Ferdinand’s lecture.

“That sounds like a good idea, Professor” Bernadetta says with a nod.

“Well I am becoming parched. Nothing like a good meal and drink to help. Yes, I think we should have the rest of the tour on a different day” He announces before leading us to the kitchens. Manuela gives me a big smile and a thumbs up before trailing after him. Bernadetta stays close to me as we follow them.

“Hey, Professor. I saw you and Edelgard out in the gardens. What did it look like?” Bernadetta asks.

“Absolutely gorgeous. It’s much bigger than the greenhouse back at the Monastery. Edelgard and I hope that maybe you could garden in it and make it look even better than now” I say. Bernadetta nods with excitement before Manuela speaks up.

“Talking of the Monastery, don’t you find it a bit odd that we’re abandoning it? I would think that should have been the new capital of Fodlan for how it’s in the middle of the nation” she asks.

“That’s because Edelgard doesn’t want anything about the church to still be used. A final nail in the coffin if you will” Hubert says causing Manuela to step back in surprise.

“When did you get here?” Ferdinand asks.

“Just long enough to hear Manuela ask that question” he explains.

“Hubert, do you want to join us?” I ask as he walks next to Ferdinand.

“And what will I be joining?” Hubert asks.

“A celebration meal” Bernadetta says. Hubert takes a few moments to ponder.

“It would be a good break I suppose” he agrees.

“Then perfect timing because here we are” Ferdinand says and opens the door. Rye and Flynt look at us as we enter. Flynt grabs Rye’s wrist before dragging him over as the rest of the group sits down and starts ordering food from the chefs.

“Byleth how nice it is to see you again! And on the same day too” Flynt says with a smile.

“Are you planning on eating?” Rye asks with a tilt of their head.

“Yes, do you want to join us?” I invite. Rye quickly shakes their head.

“No, I planned on eating with Charles, the gardener. I hope you find the food good” they say before waving goodbye and leaving.

“Rye always likes eating with their husband, so don’t take it personal. Speaking of food have you tried some of the baked goods? I know Jasmine, my wife, was set to finally make some. The best pastry chef of all of Fodlan if you ask me. _Though_ I might be biased in that” Flynt says with such joy that I couldn’t help but smile back.

“Yes, some scones and chocolates earlier today. They were quite good” I say with a nod. He laughs and beams back.

“I know right? It’s a sham that the head baker constantly keeps her on bread duty, pastries are her thing” Flynt says.

“Byleth what do you want?!? I’m guessing it fish!” Manuela yells with a wave.

“I shouldn’t keep you from your friends. Have fun and a good day to you, I’m gonna go spend some time training. Maybe you could come and train with me someday” Flynt says.

“I’ll try. Have fun” I say before waving him goodbye and sitting between Manuela and Ferdinand.

“You took too long so I took a guess of fish for you, hope that’s fine” Manuela says and swirls her wine round her glass.

“When did get wine?” I ask.

“We thought that we could do a toast to start the celebration. Alcohol’s good for that” Manuela says. Ferdinand clears his throat before starting the toast.

“To the Adrestian Empire” Ferdinand says quickly with a raise of his glass causing some wine to splash out.

“To changing the world for the better” Manuela toasts.

“To the beginning of a new life” Bernadetta toasts.

“To Lady Edelgard’s goals” Hubert toasts. Manuela frowns with that one. I grab my glass and raise it.

“To the old and the new friends,” I say. We all yell _cheers_ before taking a sip. The wine was a bit fruitier than I was expecting. Though I guess I’m more used to beer than wine.

“New friends? Where that the two people you were talking to?” Bernadetta asks across the table.

“Yes, I thought getting someone who would like training to possibly train with me” I say.

“Why would you need to train? The war is over, and I highly doubt another would spark so soon” Ferdinand says with a small frown.

“Simply because our professor is now the imperial bodyguard and needs to remain fit” Hubert answers.

“Now that’s a surprise” Manuela says with a smirk before taking another sip of wine.

“Certainly. Though the public would be suspicious as to why such a well-known war hero stays in Enbarr for so long with you type of background” Ferdinand says with a nod at the end.

“Oh, the public wouldn’t get suspicious truly, only much more gossip. ‘Has the famous Blade of the Empire fallen for the Emperor!?! Is that why she stays within the palace? Oh, what a tryst for our dear emperor” Manuela says dramatically. I blush and try to hide it with another sip of wine.

“Oh, don’t turn so shy with us, Byleth. We could see the eyes the two of you were making during the whole trip back” Manuela says much more softly than before. The rest of the group nods in sync. I only sigh.

“I do believe even the rest our class would know too, with you telling all of us that you were staying at the palace with us” Ferdinand asks. Manuela laughs some.

“Oh, the smirk Dorothea had when you left” Manuela sighs out at the end of her laughing.

“I hope Dorothea is doing well at Brigid” Bernadetta says. Ferdinand hums during his sip of wine.

“Oh, she’s a big girl Bernadetta. Knowing her I think Brigid is more of a concern than her or Petra” Manuela says.

“In my eyes, I’m much more concerned with Lindhardt being pulled left and right with Caspar” Hubert sighs out.

“I think the excitement will help him. Keep him sharp and on his toes, no matter how much he shows he doesn’t like it. Besides, He can continue research while travelling, maybe it would help it really” I say right before our food comes. A plate of fish and lemon is set in front of me. Our conservation halts as we all eat, a few comments here and there though mostly about the food. The bell rings 5 times. Hubert raises his head with a low hum.

“I seemed to have lost track of time. I must be returning to my duties. Do not let my departure ruin the festivities” He says with a small bow before walking out of the dining room.

“I think we all lost track of time; I still need to unpack” Ferdinand says setting his empty plate on top of Hubert’s.

“Then let’s call it a day” I say. Bernadetta and Manuela nods along an places their plates to the stack.

“We must do this again Byleth’ Manuela says as we enter the hallway. Bernadetta nods with her.

“Maybe we can have Edelgard with us next time” I suggest. Manuela smirks.

“Oh, that would be nice, she always got wrapped up into work though” Bernadetta says.

“I don’t she will if Byleth asks” Manuela says before parting.

“I’m going to go look at the garden now, by Professor” Bernadetta says excitedly before zipping away. I wave goodbye and head to my room to unpack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally have more of the Black Eagles. Love these opera looking kids so much. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay safe. Kudos and comments are appreciated! See you next week


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ??????????

#  Mistakes and Mistakes

A room illuminated by lines of violet light running through the floor and walls fills your mind. Where all the lines start is a throne with the back looking like the ribs of some large creature. A man sits on it with most his face covered by a hood. You can see gold armor glisten underneath the small slit of his deep purple cloak made by his clawed hand rasping on the throne’s arm. Lord Arundel kneels in front of him.

“Thales do remind me why you still let her live?” _He_ asks, and his voice is creaky and distorted. Thales sheds his human visage with a grimace.

“Because we have placed too many resources not to, my lord. Remember we have no goddess blood left in our possession. Given enough time the emperor would become a good blood bank” Thales defends.

“Yet she is like a ram. Even outfits herself to look like one. Need I remind you that you had no authority to do those experiments” _He_ says in an animalistic snarl.

“I thought we could create more blood and I stand right. We just have to wait a bit longer till we have more than we have ever had.”

“It’s the only thing that keeps you alive, Thales” He says leaning back and raising a hand.

“And if we discipline this ram, strip her of her horns, then she will be nothing but a sheep” Thales says looking up at his lord with a wicked smile.

“You best hope that Thales” He hums out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of a job is usually not the best for anyone. And there always as to be a first for something

# First of Many Things

The new clothes fit perfectly. The stash was a bit longer and had the Hresvelg crest sewn at the end. A nice detail that was a cool surprise. I was also given a good set of black leather gauntlets that matched the knee-high boots. All things Hubert seemed to have added. The bell tower rings 8 times. I’ll need to thank him for it later. Right now, I need to escort Edelgard to the throne room. I strap the sword of the creator to my back and knock on her door. The door opens with Edelgard smiling at me.

She wears a straighter dress, crimson lace patterns wind around her front and flows to the end of her skirts with the rest of her dress black. She also wears a different cape, much thinner and all of it red and without the pauldrons. Her gloves where long and red with some gold trimming. The only thing that was the same as before was her horned crown and her hair in double buns around it.

“You look quite dashing, Byleth” Edelgard says with an even brighter smile. I only open my mouth trying to form some compliment.

“You look stunning. Not that you weren’t before but I thought that was what you were gonna wear… I wasn’t prepared for this” I stutter out unable to tear my eyes away. Edelgard laughs some with a hand covering her mouth.

“With the no more campaigns and war, it’s not wise to wear the battle regalia. Being the emperor, I must reflect the state of my nation. I also need to intimidate the nobles in a more subtle way now” Edelgard explains while closing the door. I only nod and follow behind her. I cough once I finally can think again.

“So, what’s this noble hearing about?” I ask.

“About the start of my peacetime policies and the possibility of relief campaigns in the kingdom and alliance lands. I know most of the nobles will fight every step for both. Along with land distribution if we can get to it” Edelgard sighs out. 

“Didn’t you get rid of most of the nobility that apposed you?” I ask.

“Only the ones who directly apposed my war and my ascension to the throne. Everyone else I left to have less chaos in the war” Edelgard explains. We round a corner with two Adrestian guards standing in front of two large doors.

“The captain and second command are already in the throne room your majesty. Everything is in order for the noble hearing” one guard says.

“Thank you” Edelgard says, tone already shifting into something sterner. The guards nod and push open the doors and close them behind us. 

The throne room was just a beautiful as I remember from El’s coronation. The floor white marble instead of black marble that was in the ballroom, a huge tapestry on the wall behind the glittering gold throne. The windows were large and, surprisingly not stained and a large table with chairs is the only thing new. Rye and Flynt stand beside the tapestry. Rye is holding a spear straight up and Flynt, who’s also wearing a helmet without a hinge that reminds me of the monastery gatekeeper’s helmet, has a sword point touching the ground. Flynt smiles at us and Rye nods. 

“Greetings Our Liege” they say synchronized. Edelgard nods and give a small wave at them. I follow her, not quiet knowing where I should stand.

“As the imperial bodyguard, Ms. Eisner, you should stand right of the emperor and with your weapon on display, like Flynt’s” Rye instructs as if talking to a new recruit while Flynt raises he chin high with a smile. Though I guess I really am one. I nod and get into position. Edelgard sits on the throne with a deep sigh.

“Let’s see how this will go” she mutters under her breath just as a knock sounds from the door. After a moment Hubert leads an entourage of nobles, around 10, through the doors. I can spot Ferdinand’s also in there. Hubert stands on the left of Edelgard and a quick glance over I can see both of them giving imitating looks to the nobles. I follow suite. The nobles stand by their seats and stare right at Edelgard. 

“Let the hearing commence” she says. Then nobles take at seat and a few glance at me.

“I thought we were in war with the church to get rid of it, yet you appointed the closest person to the goddess as the imperial bodyguard?” one noble asks and a few other nod with him. Edelgard’s lip twitches.

“I went to war to destroy the church, not the religion Count Fredali. And it would do you good to not stray from the reason your all here” Edelgard says with hints of annoyance in her voice and face. The count sits straighter and nods.

“Yes, the sooner our lands are defined the sooner I can aid my people” a different noble says looking fed up with everyone in the room.

“And we will discuss that in due time Baron Hyles. But first we must agree on the peacetime policy and agenda” Hubert says, no patience in his voice. The baron huffs and waves dismissively before scowling.

“And may I ask what you are implementing, your majesty?” Ferdinand asks.

“I wish to increase the taxes imposed on the noble houses by 10%” Edelgard says and an uproar sounds right after it. Only four nobles, Ferdinand, Baron Hyles, Count Fredali and a man with gray hair, don’t say something. In fact, the gray-haired noble sits staring right at me without blinking.

“Silence” Edelgard orders and everyone stops. The staring noble and I continue our staring contest. 

“We must have funding for the relief campaigns in our newly acquired lands” Edelgard explains.

“Let them rebuild themselves! If they didn’t oppose us, then they wouldn’t have been crushed” one noble with a scar objects.

“And now they are my people. The people of the empire. And I will not allow myself to sit and watch them build themselves back up” Edelgard sternly says with her eyes narrowing. The staring noble finally looks away and speaks up.

“Could you not use the church’s coffers? Surely that would be enough for the rebuilding” he says. Many of the opposing nobles nod and agree.

“It would not. I wish for most of Fodlan to look like Enbarr, not a slum. But that is not all that I wish to implement” Edelgard says and leans more forward in her throne. “I want the heredity of nobility titles to be replaced by something built on merit” she says. All of the nobles sit in stunned silence.

“How would you decide someone’s merit when you have nothing to prove it? And how would someone even be able to achieve said merit if they aren’t born in a noble house?” Ferdinand asks.

“What ideas do you have in mind then?” Hubert asks.

“Well there should be a more public education then. Something that costs far less than a tutor or the academies” Ferdinand hums out. The baron looks at Ferdinand in surprise.

“And maybe you could use the church money for that. Once you figure out how to that is” the baron suggest.

“That would be wise. If that is the case, then the noble tax would be increased 20% instead of 10%” Edelgard says. That gets the gray-haired noble and Count Fredali to join the uproar.

“We’re getting nowhere with this” I hear Edelgard mumble underneath her breath.

“If I may suggest, your majesty” Count Fredali yells over the sea of voices. That sea calms some to hear what he has to say.

“You should first decide how you wish to establish the public’s education before raising the taxes. I personally will find it more comforting I get taxed higher later on with the plan figured out. Till then I am fine with a 10% increase in our taxes with some spending of the church’s coffers” Count Fredali proposes. Less nobles appose that offer.

“15% with the coffer spending” Edelgard haggles. Most appose.

“Would you rather have 20%?” I ask annoyed. Everyone looks directly at me and I can hear Flynt hiss out a breath. Edelgard mutters a _fuck_ underneath her breath.

“And when does a bodyguard start participating in the hearings?” The noble with the scar says and slams his hands onto the table. 

“Since they became so close to the goddess” Count Fredali hisses out. Baron Hyles pushes his chair back with a growl.

“I’m done for today. The rest of you can squabble over a loss of a few more coins and how a simple guard called you out for the rest of the day but not with me and my time” he says and started to walk towards the doors.

“Open the damn doors! This madness and bickering are over for me” he yells and bangs on the doors. One slides open enough for him to leave. 

“The rest of you are dismissed. The hearing is closed” Edelgard sighs out with her eyes closed and her hand on her brow. Ferdinand looks up at Edelgard with a frown before chasing after Baron Hyles. The one with the scar scoffs and leaves the quickest. Count Fredali scowls at me before turning and leaving. The rest of the nobles leave in silence. The gray-haired noble is the last one out of the door looking back at me one last time before passing through the doors. Edelgard stands up with a scowl.

"I’ll be in my study if I’m needed” she says before leaving. Once she’s gone Hubert gives me a scowl.

“Did you have to speak?” he growls out.

“Like we were getting anywhere with their bickering” I defend.

“And it seems you don’t have the faith in Lady Edelgard to persuade them. She was able to persuade all of the Black Eagles to join our cause, how do you think she couldn’t with these greed filled pea brains?!?” Hubert hisses. He takes a few deep breaths before leaving with a swish of his cape.

“I shouldn’t have spoken” I sigh out.

“It would have been less chaotic” Rye adds as they stand beside me.

“Though I think the hearing would have taken all the way to lunch without it” Flynt adds while he takes of his helmet.

“But they would have gotten a compromise” I argue. Both laugh.

“No, no they wouldn’t” Flynt says with a shake of his head.

“Still, I think you should talk with the emperor. Clear the air with her before you can cut it with a knife” Rye says with a nod.

“Oh, you trying to joke again” Flynt says with a surprised expression.

“Flynt, I’m not a soulless body that only walks around in armor. Only one that rarely indulges in making humor that is all” Rye explains. 

“And why is that?” I ask. Rye point at Flynt right when he gives a big smile and a dramatic pose. I laugh a bit at that. Flynt smiles more.

“I’ll make sure it doesn’t get that bad. Thanks, you two” I say with a wave. 

“We’ll be at the training hall if you need us” Flynt says and Rye waves back as I leave for Edelgard’s study. I knock on her door when I arrive. A few moments pass.

"It’s me El” I say. The door opens with her looking extremely tired. I step past her silently.

“Look I know I shouldn’t have spoken up. That was stupid of me, but I thought that might have helped” I start but stop when El holds up a hand to stop me.

“I know Byleth. I should have expected you wouldn’t have enough patience to deal with their pettiness, you barely had enough for during the war. I should have talked to you more before the hearing, but what’s done is done” Edelgard says harshly.

“And I’m sorry” I whisper. She looks into my eyes at that.

“Sorry for causing chaos when things could have gone smoother” I add. El sighs and steps close.

“There is no need to apologies. I only hope you learned that you shouldn’t do it again. You don’t have the political power to” El whispers.

“What’s the damage that I’ve done?” I whisper back. El shakes her head and sits back down at her desk and takes off her cape.

“I’m sure Ferdinand is trying to calm down Baron Hyles. He’s a good man but has an even less patience than you when it comes to these hearings. Lord Banderly is an issue however” El says looking.

“Is it that the guy with the scar over his eye?” I ask while taking a seat across from her.

“Yes. As you heard he’s not too keen on helping anyone who isn’t a born Adrestian. It will be hard to convince him to fund these relief campaigns. Count Fredali should be easy enough, after all he wants to prove that the church was vile and rotten to the core” El says while putting a paper into a stack and grabbing another from a different one.

“Count Fredali really doesn’t like me” I hum out.

“I wasn’t expecting him to. He despises the church and everything it stood for, including the religion” El says.

“Do you think you could tell me about these nobles? You don’t seem to hate them like some of the others” I ask.

“That’s because they are men who care for their people” she says and stops working.

“I’ll run through some of their lives” she says and reaches for my hand. I let her lace them together and see a small smile spread on her face.

“Let’s start with the least interesting. Lord Banderly’s family has seen a lot of hardships. They are on the border between the kingdom and is mostly a swampland. The land is mostly infected with demonic beasts and was hit the hardest during the war” El says.

“And why don’t you hate him?” I ask.

“Because he truly cares for the people in his land and see’s anyone who isn’t Adrestian as a threat” she explains.

“Ah and so he wants to protect his people. Maybe if you tell him enough time, he might realize that his enemies are now his people as well” I suggest.

“That could be. Now on to Count Fredali. He took over his land very young due to the church pillaging them. His family couldn’t pay their fees and said that they will once they could. The church didn’t believe them and came to take what they had then. They executed his parents and he fled his home. After they left back to the monastery, he tried to rebuild his lands and swore on his life to prove that a goddess isn’t needed and certainly a church. So, seeing someone described a goddess-touched he quickly becomes defensive. He believes, no is certain you will betray us” El says.

“Wow, uh nothing I can do about that” I say with a frown.

“All you can do is try not to antagonize him. But let’s move on to Baron Hyles. He’s the only one who’s been born in the commoners. He was able to overthrow a greedy house that ruled over him. I actually used some of his tactics to start the war. And his land is thought as the freest of all of Adrestia. He places his people’s lives over his own comfort. That’s why the main medical academy is in his land and funded the most by him as well” El says.

“Just has a temper and a short fuse” I say. She nods.

“Any other nobles that interest you?” she asks.

“Yeah, the one with gray hair. He stared at me for most of the hearing” I say. El’s brow scrunches up.

“He was? Well he’s Viscount Kelvid and isn’t really too noteworthy. He rules over Hyrm and was appointed there. He’s usually moderate and isn’t too greedy but not the definition of virtuous either” El says.

“Hm. Maybe he thought I shouldn’t have been there” I say.

“Maybe. Well, I hope with some information on the nobles you can handle them better. But I must ask you to leave Byleth, I still have plenty of work, now even more with the public education idea. I don’t want to keep you sitting and bored out of your mind more than you have to” El sighs and takes her hand back.

“I couldn’t be bored” I say while standing up.

“Oh? How’s that?” she says with a small smile.

“Cause looking at your beauty is enough to keep me busy” I say with a smile. She blushes some and shakes her head with a smile.

“Well then let me be more honest then. I know with you here I’ll be distracted, and Hubert will sit beside me and scold me some more if he catches it. And I much rather not be stuck in a cave like him” El says with a smile.

“True, he would do that. Well I can’t be having you go through that, so I’ll leave. I’ll come by when lunch is being served. Maybe we can talk some during that” I say. Her smile widens some

“I’ll look forward to that. Goodbye, my love” she says in a near whisper.

“Goodbye, El. And thanks for understanding” I say with as much love as I could. I close her door behind me before she could undermine herself. I start thinking of what I could do to pass the time. Then I remember Flynt’s offer to train a few days ago. I smile and start heading to the training hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels very clunky to me yet this whole week I found no way to fix it, so it's the way it is . Hope you still enjoyed it anyways. Kudos and comments are appreciated


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth finally has time to be with a the Adrestian Guard pair that seem to be growing on her more and more

# Learning of the Adrestian Guard

The training hall was like a courtyard in the middle of the palace and much larger than the one in the monastery. All entrances had a pair of armor displayed with axes, swords, spears, or a large crossbow in their hands. Two stone platforms have a metal beam connecting them with some handles that remind me of monkey bars. Only one has a set of stairs up though, with the stairs winding around the platform. One quarter had a regimen of soldiers practicing a shield formation. I can hear the hitting of wood weapons in another quarter, this one built on uneven ground.

Flynt, without the helmet, and Rye spar in that quarter both deflecting and parrying each other. I walk over to a stand and grab a wooden sword before walking to them.

Flynt dodges a sweep of Rye’s spear and quickly steps on it and thrust the sword straight to their throat only stopping half an inch from it.

“Ha! You almost got me there Rye. But sweeping from that angle makes dodging too easy” Flynt says with a smile.

“I don’t think a normal soldier would say that though” I add, and both turn to look at me.

“Yes, but the speed demon that is Flynt can” Rye mumbles out with a roll of their shoulder. Flynt chuckles at that.

“I do believe that’s why I’m Captain, Rye” Flynt singsongs and Rye sighs as a response.

“Well, have you joined to watch or to fight Ms. Eisner?” Rye asks.

“We could put on a show for the 3rd shield division if you want” Flynt says with a cocky smile. “Though I can’t guarantee your victory.”

“And you’re so sure on that?” I ask with a smile.

“Then let’s put on a show Byleth” Flynt says and raises his sword. Rye runs to the shield division and talks to the commander. He nods and orders a break. I raise my sword and ready myself.

The ground had hills and holes seemly everywhere here and isn’t the best to fight in yet Flynt backs further into the quarter. I follow slowly. Suddenly he shortens the gap with a jump and a slash down. I block and parry forcing him to step to the side, but he quickly attacks again. Rye was right, Flynt’s fast. Maybe I should lure him into more even ground. Focusing on blocking I slowly move further and further out of the quarter. 

He fakes one of his attack’s by stopping just shy of hitting my blade and steps to the side to hit my arm, but his foot sank low into a hole. Surprise flashes in his eyes and he quickly put up a guard. Rather than attacking I race towards the stone walkways. After a moment I hear him chasing after me.

I plant my feet and turn. Flynt can’t stop his momentum and barely has enough time to block my slash. The division cheers the both of us on.

“Smart move, Byleth” Flynt says with a smile as we circle each other. I smile back before going in for an attack. He jumps back but doesn’t look prepared for me to slash right after the first. He barely blocks and I continue to unleash attack after attack moving him back to standing at the uneven quarter once more.

I fake raising my sword for him to keep his guard up and quickly slam my shoulder into him. He grunts as he falls back his guard broken. He tries to piece it back together, but I hold the tip of my blade at his throat.

“You might not be able to guarantee my victory, but I surely can” I say as the division claps their shields. I help him up while he chuckles some. I frown when I realize he’s very cold.

“Guess that’s why you’re the imperial bodyguard” he says with a big grin and quickly breaks physical contact.

“And that my men and ladies, is why you learn how your opponent fights. We all have weaknesses and exploiting your enemies can give you the upper hand” the division commander says over his shoulder to his division.

“Are you alright? You seem very cold” I ask Flynt. He waves and gives me a strained grin.

“Yeah, no need to worry. I’ve always been a bit colder than most” he says as Rye stops in front of me.

“I must ask Mrs. Eisner; would you be willing to duel with me as well. I may be able to learn a few more things that Flynt can’t teach” Rye says with a small bow. Flynt balks at him.

“Hey, don’t throw me away so quickly. I still was a challenge. Right Byleth?” Flynt says sounding desperate enough that it had to be fake.

“Yeah” I say still worried about Flynt.

“See. I can still teach you a few things Rye” Flynt quips back with a scoff. Rye only waves him off and turns their head to me.

“So?” They ask. I nod and ready myself. Flynt waves as he jogs to where Rye was during our fight.   
Rye ready’s themselves and quickly circles.

I watch them trying to bait them to strike first. They only continue to circle. I close the gap with a swipe up and the block with their spear and counter with the blunt end hitting my side. I huff and quickly take a step to the side to avoid a stab to the gut.

But Rye doesn’t relent. They slash and stab, hoping to catch me on a mistake with how wildly they do both.

I dodge one of their stabs narrowly by turning my body and grabbing the spear. I yank on it causing them to stumble behind me and make slash to their back only to see them continue their stride out of my range.

“That was close” They huff out as they turn and begin circling me again. I quickly close the gap causing them to hold out their spear in a block for a slash. Rather I use my pommel to hit their helmet causing a loud ring and for them to grab their helmet breaking their guard. I quickly hold my blade against their throat.

The shield division clap the same way before with some _whoop_ s added in.

“Disorientation is a good technique that should be used in single combat, especially with our shields. Now men and ladies we had enough of a break. Formation Rise! Attention” the commander yells and the division turn to him and scream _attention_ back at him. Rye groans some with a shake of their head.

“You ok?” I ask as Flynt jogs back to us.

“Yes, just wasn’t prepared to hear that type of ringing” they said just before the bell tower rings 11 times. I look toward the bell tower in surprise.

“It’s already 11?” I say as Flynt claps Rye’s shoulder.

“Seems we all lost track of time. I don’t know about you two, but a cooled beer and some lunch sounds great” Flynt says with a wide smile.

“You are welcomed to join us if you wish Mrs. Eisner” Rye says with a nod of their head.

“Sure, why not?” I say as we put away our training weapons. Flynt walks, almost jogs, in front of us and Rye leans closer to me.

“We usually have lunch around this time because we both get to see our spouses for it. Flynt always gets excited and sappy when he gets to see his wife so be prepared” Rye says as we turn into the dining hall.

Flynt makes his way over to a man and woman sitting across from each other. The woman had an apron with flour all over it and in her black hair. Her skin was pale making all the flour on her face mix right in. Her eyes were an emerald green and she had her arms crossed and looked annoyed at the man.

The man was tanner, reminding me of Claude, and had a set of green overalls on with a pair of gardening gloves by him. His hair was also black and was clipped short at the sides with long hair pulled into a ponytail behind him. He looks upset and he seems animate with how his hands move as he speaks.

Flynt quickly slides in next to the woman with a giant grin and keeps his hand in his lap. The woman turns to him and gives him a tired smile before resting her head on his shoulder and nodding for Flynt to wrap his arm around her. He does so quickly, and the other man stands up with a smile before walking towards us. I finally recognize him as the gardener who works with Bernadetta in the palace greenhouse. He wraps his arms around Rye’s shoulders, and they squeeze him back.

“Is this the bodyguard that inspired you dear?” he asks with an easy smile to me as he pulls away from Rye. I smile and wave to the man as Rye straightens up some.

“Y-yes” they say as we walk back to the table.

“Nothing of real importance Flynt” I hear the tail end of Flynt and his wife’s conservation. 

“Nothing of importance, Jasmine? If that were the case, you would have never told me about it to begin with” the gardener huffs out with a hand gesture as he sits down with Rye across from Flynt. Flynt’s wife quickly glances at me and something sparks in her eyes.

“We should first introduce ourselves Charles” she says cutting the gardener off before he could say more. She gives me a wave and a smile.

“I’m Jasmine Venda, a baker for the palace kitchen and wife of Flynt” she says and sifts closer to Flynt with a loving smile directed to him. He smiles back as the gardener huffs and crosses his arm. Rye pats his shoulder some with a shake of their head. The gardener sighs and deflates before looking at me.

“I’m Charles Farland, a gardener for the palace and husband of Rye. I’ve also met your friend, Ms. Varley. Now back to the topic on hand” He quickly introduces and claps his hands softly. Jasmine groans and rolls her eyes.

“Somehow you thought Charles would relent” Flynt says with a small shake of his head.

“I know, all but a dream for me” Jasmine sighs out as I sit down next to Rye.

“So, what’s the topic?” Rye asks.

“About Jasmine once again not being allowed to do pastries” Charles says. Flynt visibly tenses and frowns some.

“Is that damn supervisor causing you problems again?” He asks venom laced into his tone.

“The head baker isn’t a supervisor Flynt” Jasmine adds with a small chuckle.

“Sure as hell acts like one” he mumbles out.

“You should confront him about it” Rye suggests as a cook comes out with a large platter with sandwiches stacked on it. He seems to be struggling a bit as he was relevantly short and could barely see over the top sandwich.

“I have but that nearly got me kicked out of the kitchen to begin with” Jasmine sighs with her shoulders sagging some. The cook leans some to the side as the sandwiches start tipping that way. Rye looks over Charles shoulder and watches with me.

“And what now? Don’t tell me you will take this one sitting down again” Charles urges right when the cook places the platter close to him. The rest of the group watches with wide eyes as the cook slides the platter to the middle of us.

“That’s a lot more sandwiches than normal” Flynt says in awe.

“That’s because sir, uh well not to be rude with Ms. Eisner but the kitchen has noticed that she uh-“ the cook stampers out looking at me nervously.

“I eat a lot” I finish for him as I quickly grab a sandwich and start eating.

“Yes. The kitchen decided that it was best to do one large batch than try to make more smaller ones” he explains with a nod before looking to Jasmine.

“And I uh also eavesdropped a bit and I wanted to suggest to take the matter to the head cook. The emperor herself has praised your baking and the cook has the most power over the kitchen so the head baker has to listen” he adds looking away some.

“Really? Thanks then, Dorian” Jasmine says in awe and disbelief at the same time. When the cook leaves Charles turns to look at me.

“Is that true? I saw you and the emperor having tea at the gardens yesterday” Charles asks with a smile. I nod as I grab another sandwich. Charles breaks into a bigger smile and looks at Jasmine. Flynt squeezes her with both of them laughing.

“See? Someone recognizes your talent” Flynt says.

“By the emperor no less. I didn’t think she was into sweets that much” Jasmine says with joy clear in her voice.

“She has a big sweet tooth though. She said one day maybe to stay in and only have sweets” I say after finishing my third sandwich. Rye watches my hand as I grab another. Jasmine laughs some.

“Then I’ll make sure that day I bake the best I can for her. She’s done and is still doing so much for all of us” Jasmine says with a big smile to me. I hear Rye’s helmet being taken off. I quickly glance at them with wide eyes and curiosity.

Rye was pale and their eyes where icy blue. A black mustache and short hair clued in that they were male. They looked uncomfortable and side glance at me. I pick up and offer a sandwich to them. I catch Charles leaning forward and giving me a cautious look.

“Need to take that off to eat” I say and Rye nods with a small smile. He takes my offered sandwich and starts eating. Jasmine shifts away from Flynt and he stops touching her and they both start eating. Charles looks pleasantly surprised at me before grabbing a sandwich and eating slowly. The rest of the group eats about 6 sandwiches out of the 15 given. Well there was about only 8 left when they started eating anyways. Rye turn to look at me when they grab their helmet.

“I would appreciate if you don’t use gendered pronouns” they ask awkwardly, and their hands fiddle with the helmet. I nod and smile as they put on their helmet again.

“Thanks” they say with a nod of their head. Flynt smiles and give’s Rye a thumbs up.

“Well we need to get to our posts now Byleth. Nice to train with you” Flynt says as we get up. Rye and Charles hugs again before Charles leaves towards the gardens. Jasmine squeezes Flynt’s hand with a big smile before making her way to the kitchen.

“It was nice to be able to know more about you two” I say as Rye walks up next to us.

“Likewise, Ms. Eisner. We’ll be seeing you for tomorrow’s noble hearing” Rye says with a shallow bow. They and Flynt start turning away once we left the dining hall.

“Try to keep your cool next time Byleth” Flynt says with a wave.

“I will. See you two tomorrow” I say and wave back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't quite know if anyone's interested in my OCs but hey I've but them in and I think they help flesh out the story some. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and kudos and comments are appreciated


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compromise with some nobles and greet another back

# Compromise and Greet

I knock on Edelgard’s door right after the 8th ring of the bell tower. She quickly opens the door and is wearing a different outfit again. This one was a crimson dress with a black shawl that had a red flower clip holding it together and gold leaves embroidered on the white fur leading up to it. Her gloves and hair are the same as yesterday. She quickly pulls me down for a quick kiss and smiles at me when we pull away.

“I wanted to do that yesterday, but the time slipped by me and day faded into night. I didn’t want to wake you for something I could wait for a little longer” she says as she flattens my collar that she ruffled up a bit.

“When did you go to bed?” I ask as we start walking to the throne room. She straightens up some.

“When Hubert came in and nearly broke my pen in half” Edelgard says slowly as if she could get away from not answering.

“What?” I ask.

“He was trying to get me to stop writing up reports, so he tried to snatch away my quill only for both of us to realize I had a death grip on it” she explains some and wrings her hands. I hold one of mine out and she quickly takes it.

“Well I’m happy Hubert got you to sleep. It is important” I say and squeeze her hand. “You shouldn’t forget to take care of yourself too” I add as we turn down a hallway.

“Yes, I will try my love. I just get wrapped up in things” Edelgard sighs back and leans a bit closer to me.

“Then I’ll try to make sure to get you out of it and maybe not be so forward as Hubert” I say, and she laughs some.

“That’s because it’s the only way to pull me out of it” she says with a smile.

“The only way? We’ll see about that” I say, and she looks up at me with wide eyes and a small blush as I try not to smirk too much. She chuckles some.

“Well I can’t wait then for what you think can sway me” she says low and husky. I look back at her with a blush to see her smirk back at me. I cough and look forward again.

“So, is this noble hearing a continuation of yesterday’s?” I ask awkwardly and Edelgard chuckles some.

“Yes, hopefully to be able to start the relief campaigns. The sooner they start the faster we can rebuild Fodlan to our new dawn” she says as we see the two guards salute and open the throne room doors. She pulls away and steels herself for the hearing. Flynt and Rye salutes to us as we approach the throne.

“Greetings Our Liege” they greet. Edelgard nods but catches Flynt’s smirk. We both blush some as his smirk grows bigger after we settle ourselves into our places. The nobles are once again lead in by Hubert and stand like before.

“Let the hearing commence” Edelgard says and they take their seats.

“Back at it again” Baron Hyles sighs as he slumps even further into his seat.

“I presume Your Majesty that you will continue to push for the relief campaigns in the kingdom” Lord Banderly says with a small frown.

“The former kingdom land, Lord Banderly” Edelgard says with a nod. Count Fredali coughs some before speaking.

“I still believe the best way to fund the campaigns is my proposal like before. 10% raise in noble title taxes and some church coffer’s spending” Count Fredali says with the rest of the nobles mumbling with him.

“And raising your noble title tax would have the rest of you roar in disagree wouldn’t it” Hubert says with a glare and a frown. All the nobles, even Ferdinand, nodded. Edelgard sighs.

“Very well. We shall go with that funding plan for the relief campaigns” Edelgard says while slumping a bit farther down in her throne. Baron Hyles claps his hand with a smile.

“Then we can finally settle land distributions. The only thing I came for is finally here” he says in a sickly-sweet tone. Ferdinand and Edelgard glare at him.

“We should move the newly gained lands into our hands. Afterall we are loyal to Adrestia and can smother any uprisings the people might attempt” Viscount Kelvid suggests. Baron Hyles gives him a look.

“Are you crazy? We’ll all have too much land to rule and enforce anything! Hell, there might even be more uprisings with us having their lands” Baron Hyles argues.

“Then we should keep them monitored even closer than when we were in war. After all we have no apposing armies for our soldiers to fight” Lord Banderly says with a frown.

“No Lord Banderly. They are our people, Adrestians now whether they were our enemies from a war already won” Edelgard says sternly with a glare directed to him. Lord Banderly looks down at the table with a faraway look.

“But we can’t trust the people to not become organized and fight against us with one of their own having the lands” Viscount Kelvid points out.

“Especially if they still hold the goddess high in their hearts and minds. Create a holy crusade to revive the church and the kingdom at once” Count Fredali adds and stares right at me during it.

“How about we give the lands to our generals?” Ferdinand suggests. 

“No. That would still monitor them and in turn breed fear into them” Lord Banderly says with a shake of his head.

“Then I shall handle the new lands in the relief campaigns” Edelgard announced

“And we keep the lands we already have?” Baron Hyles asks.

“Yes, Baron Hyles” Edelgard says. The rest of the nobles mutter and nod in agreement. After a while of silence Edelgard dismisses the noble hearing. All the nobles leave except Count Fredali and Ferdinand.

Ferdinand catches Edelgard before she could leave and pulls both Hubert and her away. Count Fredali stands in front of me with a sneer on his face.

“I see you learned your place from before. I do wonder if you learned anything else” He says low and calm, but venom drops from his tongue.

“I learned some of your past. I’m sorry for your loss by the hands of the church” I say calm and soften my expression some. I really don’t want to get into a fight with him unless I have to.

“The church is not the only issue. It’s the fact that the whole religion makes so many bow to their knees because of something we can’t see. And something that doesn’t care. People who say they speak the word of the goddess use such ignorance to keep people in place. To cause misery and all the likes. Fodlan doesn’t need religion. And we certainly don’t need someone who have been touched by the goddess” He quickly adds and leans a bit closer to me while narrowing his eyes.

“Yes, some of them can be cruel like that. That was the church” I agree ignoring his last sentence. He stares at me some before huffing and backing up some.

“Cruel and greedy yes. Especially that so-called priest, Tomas” Count Fredali says before making his way out of the throne room. I only stare in shock. A soldier clanks in with a salute.

“Your Majesty! Miss Ordelia has arrived at the palace” He announces after finishing his salute. Edelgard looks to Hubert before smiling and dismissing Ferdinand. He gives back a smile and squeezes Hubert’s hand before leaving. Hubert nods and walks up to Flynt and Rye while Edelgard comes to me.

“Come let’s greet Lysithea. Hubert will wait for us to start another war meeting with her here now” Edelgard says while pulling me along. I nod and follow her lead to the soldier.

“Please take us to Miss Ordelia” Edelgard says to the soldier and he nods and leads us to the front gates of the palace.

Plenty of servants crowd around with boxes and boxes. Lysithea is catching her breath with a stack of boxes in front of her.

“Lysithea” Edelgard yells with a smile and a small wave when she looks up to her.

“Edelgard! Glad you came to greet me back” Lysithea says in between pants. Edelgard looks down to the stack of boxes.

“Lysithea do you need some help?” I ask placing a hand on the stack.

“Yeah, before Edelgard scolds me” Lysithea sighs out and Edelgard huffs and rolls her eyes. I pick up the boxes and follow behind them.

“I didn’t know you would fall so quick into changing your wardrobe professor” Lysithea says looking back at me.

“That’s because I wanted and kind of had to” I answer.

“Yes, Byleth is now the imperial bodyguard so she needed to look a bit more refined” Edelgard informs. Lysithea smirks before looking back to me. Edelgard coughs some to keep Lysithea’s attention to her. Edelgard leans closer to her and both slow down to be closer to me.

“And once we place these boxes where you want them, we will have a war meeting” Edelgard says. Lysithea nods and opens a door.

The room reminds me of the monastery’s classrooms with tables placed into rows, but they have stuff thrown across them and in disarray. Dust also covers most of them and a bookshelf displays a lot of different things. It looks more like a storage closet than a classroom.

“Uh, I didn’t think they would send me to a storage room for a lab” Lysithea says with a sag of her shoulders. Edelgard flattens her lips with a hum.

“ _Tsk_ , well this sucks. Maybe we should place these boxes in an actual lab” I suggest. Edelgard nods and takes the lead to an empty lab. I place the boxes on the table and Edelgard tells a maid to tell the servants to bring any more lab boxes here instead of the storage room. The maid nods with a _yes, Your Majesty_ before bolting to the front gates.

“Alright, we have kept Hubert waiting for long enough” Lysithea says as Edelgard starts leading us to the meeting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Lysithea is finally in the story! Even if her entrance isn't anything grandiose. Hope all of you are doing fine with how the world is going. I'll leave some links to help out the BLM movement and protests with some videos you can watch that will donate all ad revenue to the programs. Make sure you read how to by the comments and the very begining of the video. Any kudos and comments are appreciated and keep yourself safe guys!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCgLa25fDHM : Donates to any BLM orgainization or bail fund that needs more money
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/andy-beshear-justice-for-breonna-taylor : A Petiton for Breonna Taylor but DON'T donate to change.org. They don't give money to any organization
> 
> https://www.gofundme.com/f/homeless-black-trans-women-fund: help homeless black trans women
> 
> Do some research of your own if you want to help even more! these so far have been the things I've done so


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting plans and some relaxing done can be a relief to many

#  Relief of Many Kinds

Hubert looks up from the map with little pieces across the board with Rye setting up some more. Flynt looks at us while he rocks the chair on it’s back legs.

“Hey Byleth. Glad you could bring the-“ Flynt starts till the chair kept moving back. He slams into the ground with a grunt and his helmet rolls off his head.

“And that’s why I told you to stop doing that Flynt” Rye speaks up without looking at him. Flynt laughs nervously as he rubs his head and looks up at us.

“Yeah Rye. I know” He mutters as Edelgard helps him up. I hand him his helmet and Lysithea doesn’t look impressed. Rye finishes putting the pieces on the board and quickly bows to Lysithea.

“It is nice to meet you, Miss Ordelia. I am Rye Farland, second in command of the Adrestian Guard” they introduce before ending their bow. Lysithea nods and looks back to Flynt. He gives a two-finger salute with a smile.

“Flynt Venda, the captain of the Adrestian Guard” he says and Lysithea continues to give him an unimpressed look.

“With the introductions out of the way, we have much to plan with the relief campaigns finally funded” Edelgard says and sits down in the chair across from Flynt. Hubert and Lysithea sit next to her. I take the seat between Lysithea and Flynt to stop the both of them side glaring at each other, Flynt in confusion and Lysithea unimpressed.

“We need to rebuild Fhirdiad first. The city was hit the hardest, besides Arianrhod. From there we can continue to rebuild around the area” Hubert says while pointing to the city on the map. “We also have no reports of the ones who slither in the dark anywhere near the area” he adds in.

“I shall join the campaign” Edelgard says quickly. Hubert only sighs and shakes his head.

“Then I presume I’m coming along?” I ask with my hand rising slightly. Everyone nods.

“Who else should come along?” Lysithea asks and looks at the pieces on the board.

“Hubert should stay” I add in.

“For?” he asks.

“Keeping the palace in order and helping to make sure Edelgard doesn’t have so much work when we come back” I explain. Everyone nods while Hubert only sighs again.

“Very well then. Flynt should join you two as well if I can’t join” Hubert says with a short nod to Flynt.

“Why not Rye?” Lysithea asks. Flynt looks past me with a small frown.

“Do you think I’m not up to par?” Flynt asks. Lysithea flattens her lips. Both lean on the table to look past me. Rye coughs and both look at them.

“Miss Ordelia, I assure you Flynt is more fit for a task such as this. Not only is he a capable soldier but he can calm others much better than I could. He would be better suited for this campaign than I” they say, and Flynt gives a small smile to them. 

“Very well. I have just meet you two after all” Lysithea sighs with an apologetic look to Flynt. He only smiles back at her with a small nod. “I also believe the royal physician should join as well” they add, and everyone looks back at them with confusion.

“Why should Manuela join?” Edelgard asks.

“Because she is a firm believer of the goddess, like most of the people who live there. To see that you don’t hate them because of that might have less issues arise” Rye explains.

“Then I shall ask her” I say with a nod.

“I plan on staying here at the palace to try to pinpoint where the ones who slither in the dark are exactly. The sooner we know the less they can prepare for us” Lysithea says and we all nod.

“Then all is settled. Once we learn of the position of the ones who slither in the dark well shall meet again for the next steps” Edelgard says in a sigh and stands up. We all follow her lead. “I shall be in my study if I’m needed” she adds before Hubert and her make their leave. Flynt stretches and Rye rolls their neck before leaving.

“Professor, I was wondering if you could help set up my lab equipment with me” Lysithea says with a small tug on my coat before I walk away. I turn and look at her with a smile.

“Of course” I say and wait for her to step beside me before we make our way to the lab.

Boxes where on top of the tables and it seemed like no surface was spared, though none of the boxes seems to be damaged at all. Lysithea sighs.

“At least they didn’t try to unpack and break everything” Lysithea grumbles and gets to work. We work in silence for a while till I speak something that nagged me since we made our way to the meeting.

“Lysithea, I’ve got a question. Why did you first send all your stuff to a storage room?” I ask and unpack a microscope.

“I didn’t. Some noble who looked as old as an oak tree and hair grey as clay ordered them to” she mumbles out and places another book on a growing stack.

“Oh, Viscount Kelvid, the noble of Hyrm. Yeah, he’s a weird one” I say and Lysithea whips around to stare at me with wide eyes.

“Wait what? How is he weird to you?” she asks quickly and stops arranging the room.

“Well during yesterday’s noble hearing, he stared at me for most of it” I say with a tilt of my head. “I just thought it was because of the whole goddess-touched thing” I add in.

“Do you know how long he’s been the noble?” she asks taking a book and looking around for ink and a pen.

“He was appointed there but I don’t know when really” I say with a frown. Lysithea frowns some and scribbles in the book.

“Why is that important?” I ask and try to read what she’s writing.

“Because he might be one of them” she says and closes the book. “Think about it, he stares directly at you and tries to sabotage my research with everything in a storage room. Sounds a bit suspicious” she adds and pushes the rest of the boxes underneath the desks. I only frown some more.

“That’s not enough to have him be one of them” I say.

“No, but it does hint at it” she adds and opens another book.

“Well, are you done with the arranging part of your lab?” I sigh out.

“Yes, thank you professor. I’ll start my research right away so you can leave if you want to” she says with the bell tower ringing 11 times.

“Alright, just don’t forget to eat” I say and make my way to the dining hall. Charles whips around a turn and pats his hands on his overalls.

“Hey, Byleth! Going to get some food?” Charles says as we both arrive at the entrance. Bernadetta waves behind him with her gardening gloves still on.

“Bernadetta, Charles. Nice to see you both” I say with a smile as we walk in. Jasmine is already sitting down and is laughing with the chief that delivered the sandwiches yesterday.

“I think I should leave now” Bernadetta says when we start walking towards them. Charles frowns at her.

“Bernadetta, she won’t bite. Especially if Flynt makes it which is almost a guarantee at this point” Charles says with a small smile.

“You mean there will be more?” she squeaks out.

“If you want to leave then you can, Bernadetta” I say as Jasmine waves at us. Bernadetta waves back and nods at me before leaving. Charles sighs and looks at me.

“She’s braver than both of you give her” he says and starts sits across from Jasmine.

“Who was that?” Jasmine asks as I sit down next to her.

“Bernadetta. She gets nervous and uncomfortable with new people, so she left” I say and Charles only huffs.

“Oh well, hopefully she’ll be fine with us. Charles said she was fun gardening with so she’s good in my book already” she says with a shrug. Clanking of armor becomes louder with some muttering.

“Flynt, we just did warm up and you’re already groveling like you haven’t had food for three days” Rye says with a shake of their head while Flynt has one of their arms slung around his shoulder to drag them.

“Having food in our stomachs will help us train better Rye” Flynt argues and searches for us. Jasmine rolls her eyes with a smile and waves to him. Flynt perks up and drags Rye faster.

“And you getting to cuddle will help with your motivation too, huh” Rye says as they look over Flynt’s shoulder.

“Damn right. Glad you understand me so well Rye” Flynt says and let’s go of them before sitting down next to Jasmine. She laces their fingers together and leans on his shoulder. Charles only chuckles and pulls Rye down to sit by them. We eat sandwiches again with me eating the most and a bit of chatting here and there. 

“Wanna train with us again, Byleth?” Flynt asks as we make our way out of the dinning hall. I see a flash of orange hair turn down a hallway.

“No not today. I want to catch up with some of my old friends” I say with a wave before chasing down Ferdinand.

“Ferdinand” I say before he takes another turn. He whips around with a bright smile before walking back to me.

“Professor! I’m glad to see that you have some free time before you have to leave for the relief campaign” he says.

“Yes, it is. I’m wanting to know how you’re doing now settling back in Enbarr” I say and walk with him.

“I’m doing fine professor. I’m glad I can finally help in a more diplomatic way than just cutting down another foe” he sighs out as we continue down the hallways. He suddenly perks up and looks back at me.

“I haven’t given you the tour of the palace yet” he says with a big smile and turns around. I tense and give a strained smile.

“I’m not quite sure if I have the time to do that” I say but still follow him.

“I’ll only show you the garden then” he says as we make our way there. 

Bernadetta tends to some gardenias and hums as Charles messes around in the greenhouse. Bernadetta waves and meets us as Ferdinand gestures to the different flowers and plants.

“And this is the infamous palace gardens. I’m sure you have visited this spot many times before, but you wouldn’t know the history of it from those visits” Ferdinand starts with a deep breath and a smile. Bernadetta gives me a sympathetic smile and tries to leave.

“Now Bernadetta! Learning of the gardens might have you appreciate it some more, maybe even inspire you” Ferdinand says with an even bigger smile.

“Then I’ll stay” she says glancing back at me. I give her a look of encouragement. She gives me one back.

“The Hresvelgs have always cared about nature and the protection of it. Hence why there is reservations in the empire to keep the ecosystem well. It was said the first emperor Wilhelm I prayed to the goddess to bless some of the palace grounds to be overrun by nature to never forget the land he has sworn to defend. When he slept the goddess blessed these lands to be fertile and to grow anything he desired. He chose flowers to show how beautiful the land could become and-“ Ferdinand stops as Bernadetta’s stomach growls. She groans and hides her face in her hands.

“I’m so sorry it’s just I haven’t eaten yet” she squeaks out as we both blink at her. 

“Then we should get some food Bernadetta since I haven’t eaten as well. Professor, do you want to join us?” Ferdinand asks me.

“No, I already had lunch. I’ll see you two when I come back from the relief campaign” I say and wave them goodbye. Charles comes out of the greenhouse and looks around.

“Where’s Bernadetta?” he asks me with a confused expression.

“Eating. Do you know where the infirmary is?” I ask.

“Why do you need to go there?” he asks even more confused.

“I need to talk with the royal physician” I explain. Charles gives me the direction and I wave him goodbye as I make my way there.

“Miss Casagranda! I understand that your knowledge of faith is immense but with the infirmary in the state that it is nothing can be done” a man says within the infirmary. I open the door and see herbs and books strewn about haphazardly. Manuela huffs and crosses her arms with a glare to the man.

“I have been moved here in less than a day and you expect me to have everything organized by now?” she asks and gestures to a cluttered desk.

“I’m only wanting you to make sure this place doesn’t stay this way Miss Casagranda. If someone is on their death bed it wouldn’t be smart to have to look for their treatment” the man sighs out.

“And I’ll make sure I do” she says and looks up at me. “I’ll even have Miss Eisner help” she adds quickly. I blink in surprise as the man turns to look at me.

“Would you Miss Eisner? I know you will have to leave for the relief campaign soon” the man says with his frown deepening.

“Miss Casagranda will be coming as well. But I’m sure with me helping her she’ll be able to pack quicker than by herself” I say, and both look surprised. The man coughs some.

“Then I’ll leave you two to it” he says before ducking his head and leaving.

“Today seems the day I unpack more than anything else” I sigh out and start stacking papers.

“Yes, I heard you helped Lysithea with her lab. Sorry to wrap you into this but he wouldn’t leave if I didn’t” she says and starts picking up some herbs bags off of the floor.

“It’s fine Manuela. He seemed to be giving you a hassle and I’m always willing to help when I can” I say with a smile. She smiles back and we work in silence for a while.

“Professor, do you know why I’m coming with the relief campaign? It seems a bit odd to bring a physician to a peaceful and political trip” she asks after most of the clutter was handled.

“Well you are a strong believer of the goddess and a friend of Edelgard. We were hoping you might be able to help us connect with the kingdom some” I say and hear her hum.

“So, to be a speaker to them?” she asks with a frown.

“No, you don’t have to. Your perspective can help us with making policies and speeches” I say. She looks surprised before laughing some.

“I do remember Edelgard saying how much she values my view. I’m glad I can help that way” she says with a smile and a distant look in her eyes. The bell tower rings 2 times which snaps Manuela out of it. She flattens her lips some and looks back at me.

“Do you think she has eaten?” she looks at me with a frown.

“Edelgard? No, probably not knowing her” I sigh out matching her frown. Manuela sighs and rubs her brow.

“We’ve barely been here at the palace and she’s already have fallen into old habits” she sighs out with a shake of her head.

“Old habits?” I ask.

“Yes, she forgot to eat her meals in the war too. Dorothea or I had to drag her to the dining hall and watch her eat. But with you here, you might be able to get her willing” she says with a teasing tone at the end. I only give her a blank stare.

“Now off to her study, I have to go pack” she says with a smile and a dismissive wave. I roll my eyes and give her a small smile before leaving for Edelgard’s study.  
I open the door as quietly as I could to see her writing with a grimace. I close the door and try to keep the smirk off my face. She only notices me when I place my hand on her desk and when she looks up in surprise and I catch her in a kiss that she quickly melts in.

“Do you know what time it is?” I ask when I pull away. She leans in for another kiss before pulling away fully.

“My guess is around 12. You’re coming in to get me to have lunch” she says while going back to her writing.

“El, its 2. The bell tower didn’t ring that long ago” I say and watch her falter some with her lips thinning.

“Then I’ve lost track of time” she whispers out and looks up from the paper. “I’ll join you after I write a few more” she adds, and I give her a pout. Her eyes quickly look at the wall   
instead of me.

“You need to take care of yourself El. Especially since we’ll be on the move again so quickly” I say and put a hand on her cheek. She looks back at me and places her free hand over mine.

“I know my love but there is so much that needs to be done. And I want to do as much as I can for the people who have been wronged in the world” she whispers out with a frown.

“But you can’t do so much if you destroy yourself in the process. We’re no longer in a war where we try to win it quickly. We’re at peace making reforms right now and no one who you should listen to believes that your moving too slow on them. Please El, let’s get something to eat now” I say and lean in to have our foreheads touch. She opens her mouth but seems to fumble with finding the right words. Soon enough she sighs and gives me a short kiss.

“Your right once again, my love. Thank you for keeping me from walking down that path” she says with an adoring smile and gets up. I smile right back at her and wrap her in a hug.

“I’ll do it as many times you need. Now let’s go get something to eat. Maybe we can even have peach sorbet if you don’t get to full” I say. She looks up at me with a glimmer in her eyes.

“That sound nice” she says softly and pulls back. She grabs my hand and practically drags me to the dining hall. I can only follow with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finally can get out of the palace! Hope everything doesn't feel to fast in this chapter, thought it would be better to have a lot of little scenes than a few long ones. I was also tempted to make Ferdie respond to how's he doing with "I'm so gay professor, how could I not love the gay capital?" Anyways hope you guys are happy and safe and kudos and comments are appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of travelling and blossoming a relationship all wrapped up in one

# A Journey Begins

A knock on my door interrupts me and my last-minute packing.

“Professor, I have come to bid you farewell and I would rather do it seeing your face than the wood of your door” Hubert says with another knock. I open the door and he quickly enter and close behind him. His hair was messy, and his suit was bunched up in a few places.

“What happened?” I ask as he pats himself down to look less frazzled.

“I was up all-night professor that’s all with my appearance” he says with a cough and a hint of blush on his face. I only hum with a nod not really believing him.

“But I have been given reports of sightings of the ones who slither in the dark around Fhirdiad. I’ve informed Lysithea and she will be joining the relief campaign” he says with a look of concentration. “She is hoping to find traces of their magic so she can have a lead on finding their hiding places more accurately” he adds while trying to get his hair to settle down to it’s normal messiness.

“Alright Hubert, thanks for telling me. I’ll keep my guard up to make sure we’ll all be safe” I say with a nod. He sighs and gives a subtle smile before leaving me to finish packing. I pick up my box and make my way to the front gates. Manuela and Lysithea is talking with each other while Edelgard talks with some stage coat riders. Flynt is with a few Adrestian guard, archers and mages with his helmet in his hands and a stern expression on his face.

“Professor come chat with us before we all have to start the trek to Magdred” Manuela says with a smile and a wave. I hand my box to a servant before standing next to Lysithea.

“We’re stopping at Magdred?” I ask looking at Lysithea as she groans some.

“Sometimes I wish the world was smaller. We wouldn’t need to take two days to get where we need to go. Now we’re being told we might have to stay at Magdred longer than one night because the weather could be bad tomorrow” Lysithea complains with a slump of her shoulders.

“Come now Lysithea, we get to relax some more before being thrust back into politics. I still think I need some more time before being ready for it. What about you, professor?” Manuela says with a smile.

“Well, I would be fine either way. No reason to be upset with something that can’t be changed” I say with a shrug. Lysithea only tenses and looks away. Flynt yells attention right as Edelgard stands on top of the carriage steps.

“My people we march today not to gain land and spill blood like we did not a few weeks earlier. Today we march to help the people who are now like us. We march to show that Fodlan is united once more and with it no part, whether enemy or ally before, will be left to fend for themselves. Today we march to show how we all can wake to a new dawn beside each other, not separate. We shall first make our way to Magdred and stay there for a day since many of our mages have predicted a heavy storm tomorrow. From there we shall make our way to Fhirdiad, a city burned down by cruelty from our old rivals. Now we march” Edelgard speaks with passion and authority that can only be described as captivating. The crowd cheers before starting to move. Edelgard waves me over before getting into the carriage. I follow her in.

“Today you’ll be in the carriage. When we head to Fhirdiad, Flynt will be in here” Edelgard says sitting down with Aymr and her shield next to her. She’s wearing her war regalia and sighs, relaxing further into the seat. I decide to sit across from her.

“Alright. I didn’t know the Adrestian guard had mages and archers in their ranks” I say looking out of the window to see soldiers, mages, and archers chat with Flynt.

“The Adrestian Guard isn’t just for close combat, though most of it members are. A few mages and archers joined it instead of their own high ranks” Edelgard says looking at them to. Flynt waves at us before yelling _forward march_ to officially start the march.

“It’s been a long time since we’ve been to Magdred” Edelgard says once we leave Enbarr to grow smaller and smaller in the distant.

“Magdred? I don’t quite remember it” I say and see Edelgard look back at me with a sad smile.

“I don’t quite expect you to. It’s been from our academy days. And early in it too.” She says sifting some with a cough at the end. I look back at her with wide eyes. Fog, a surprise attack. Lonato.

“Wait, I think I remember now. It was where we fought Lord Lonato and most of his citizens in a dense fog” I say and see her look away again with a deep breath. “Are they fine with us?” I add in and see her tense some.

“Yes, the fort will be fine with us staying there. We fought the same church that Lord Lonato did” she answers with her arms crossing. I only blink knowing there’s more to it than she’s telling.

“Alright” I say not wanting to push if she doesn’t want to speak on it more. She looks back at me with a small smile.

“Speaking of our stay there, I want to ask you something” she says with a small blush rising on her cheeks. I nod and reach for her hand. She grabs it with both hands and a bigger smile.

“I was thinking that we could sleep with each other” she says. “Unless you find that an uncomfortable thought” she quickly adds with her gaze flittering away and her blush deepening.

“No, I would love to” I say with bringing one her hands up to kiss. She smiles and pulls me to sit next to her. Once I do, she rolls her head to rest on my shoulder. The rest of the trip to Magdred is in that soft silence and a few glances down at her tells me she’s napping here and there. I only pull her closer and smile when she nuzzles further into my embrace. We arrive around dusk.

“My emperor! The servants of the fort have dinner made and other accommodations prepared” Flynt says with a knock on the door. Edelgard jolts awake and blushes as she pulls away.

“Thank you for informing me Flynt” she says after a cough. She opens the door to see Flynt smirking up at us.

“Always at your service my emperor” he says before leading us to the new lord of the fort. A lanky man stands with a sorrow filled expression.

“I was informed you needed a place to stay, your majesty” he says with a small bow. I remember him standing over Lord Lonato when we left the fort to be handled by the church forces.

“Lord Mentz, thank you for you hospitality” she says with a smile.

“It is only fair, your majesty. You are here after all for a relief campaign, not a vacation. I must thank you for the effort to help us than leave us with ourselves” he says with a faraway look. “Come, you all must be hungry from your travelling. Dinner is being served at our dinning hall as we speak” he adds in with a wave to have us follow him. Most of our group is mingling with the rest of the fort residents. Manuela and Lysithea quickly join us as we sit down by Lord Mentz.

“As I was saying outside, I’m glad that you wish to rebuild our lands than simply conquer them” he says and grabs a piece of bread from a servant.

“For a unified Fodlan we must do so” Edelgard says with a decisive nod.

“That I have no doubt, your majesty. You have killed the very blockade of such goal” he adds looking down as a plate of meat and veggies gets placed in front of us.

“What makes you believe the church was a blockade of that goal?” Manuela asks without looking up from her food.

“Lord Lonato’s birth son, Christophe. He saw the corruption and manipulation of the church and tried to take it down from the shadows. As you probably know he failed and was executed by them. I’m only further convinced from the church’s tyranny over us once Lord Lonato passed” he explains calmly yet still glares down at his food.

“And what do you feel about us now?” I ask and he looks up at me.

“Sorrow. I know you two and the rest of the kids there had no choice. The church pointed you at us and refusing might have had you executed on blasphemy. The church always used that charge to kill off their opposers” he says with a sigh and the shake of his head. Dinner passes with a sorrowful silence till both Edelgard and I excuse ourselves.

Our quarters weren’t luxurious like in the palace but still seemed better than most other quarters we say. A queen bed with a few blankets and two pillows sit by the far wall and a fireplace on the other wall. Edelgard takes her crown of and starts taking out the pins that hold up her hair.

“I know that I said I wished us to sleep together but I would still like to change in private” she says when her hair flows down her back with a nervous smile.

“Of course. I’ll change too and come back” I say with a peck on her head and leave her. I come back in my nightgown and knock on the door.

“Yes, you may enter Byleth” she says. I open the door to see her fluffing the pillows. Her nightgown covers everything from her neck down like so many of her clothes do. She lays down and smiles as I join her. I tuck her underneath my chin with a hum that has her chuckling some before nuzzling further in.

“Byleth, I’m not actually tired right now” she whispers out after a while.

“Do you want to talk about something till you are?” I suggest.

“Hm that would be nice” she says.

“Then what do you want to talk about?” I ask.

“I’m willing to talk a bit about my past, specifically my siblings” she says with a hesitant tone. I pull back to look at her with a pout.

“I don’t want you to go through something that hurts, El” I say, and she smiles back.

“I’ll be fine, my light. I want to remember the joy with them too, not just the pain of losing them” she assures with a kiss to my cheek.

“Alright. But if it gets too much don’t worry about switching to a different topic” I say, and she nods before tucking herself back underneath my chin.

“I’ll start with the eldest, Damian. He always seemed to solve any problem we had. Can’t find a toy? That’s because it’s in his hands already. Did you scrap your knees? He’s already kneeling next to you with a vulnerary. He was dependable and did his best to solve everyone’s problem if it came to things and tasks that you needed.

“If you wanted help with people, Joachim was the most charming of us all. He and Damian were almost inseparable and unlike Damian who solved problems, Joachim was the usual cause of them. Though only because he forgot to do something most of the time. I remember he was able to talk his way out of having to do more homework because he was late on some.

“Joachim’s twin, Joana was much quieter than he was. Though she was still very thoughtful like Joachim and Damian. She was amazing at sewing and knitting. She would repair any stuff animal with plenty of care. I remember she would make blankets for us and when I had to go to the kingdom, she gave me a thick quilt for the winter.

“And while Joana was sewing, Tatiana would tell and read stories to us. It was a trait both she and my father held. They bonded over it a lot if I remember correctly. She would tell stories in the day while my father would tell the bedtime ones. I remember her confessing to me that she made a lot of her stories on the fly and would always make sure our questions like, ‘Does the prince fall?’ or ‘Does the witch’s poison work?’ to influence the story. 

“And then we had Xavier. I remember he and Damian would get in a lot of fights that really only Joachim or my father could stop. He was brash and I tried to stay away from him often, though I did like to sneak to the training hall to watch him practice his axe skills.

“But Xavier always cracked a smile at Zander’s jokes. Zander was able to get even the most miserable people to laugh without hurting anyone’s feelings. I remember he would add in jokes to Tatiana’s stories that had her nearly crying in laughter. I knew if I was needing a good laugh, I went to him.

“And then we had the all too dramatic sister, Goneril. She was fantastic at singing and could act pretty well. I had a lot of issues with her because everything seemed to revolve around her. Now I wonder if she was dramatic to act like an opera star or if it was really her personality.

“The same argument could be said about Michelle if I could really have seen him. I mostly heard from Joachim and my father that he was exceptional in his field of study which was anything that had to do with magic. Joachim said that he would only give one-word responses to him before glaring at him and sending him away from his lab. I only say him when we ate and even there, he said nothing.

“Vivienne, my youngest sister, was quiet but was still around the rest of us. Most of the time she was outside watching me and Joachim play around and draw. She started with stick figures that had some defining features on them to more and more detailed things like plants and realistic portraits. She was an amazing artist and could have become one if she was given more time. 

“My youngest sibling, Leone, was too young to really get into anything. Though even with that fact, he was still extremely curious and seemed to notice things that no one else did. Maybe he would have been a good problem solver like Damian or a good scholar like Michelle.” Edelgard finishes with a yawn.

“You said you played with Joachim near the end there. Where you two close? Closer than most of your siblings at least?” I ask as she yawns some more.

“Yes. He liked that I seemed to hold my ground and was passionate in the things I liked. I remember him saying that I’ve got a fire in my soul and one that can keep people warm if fostered right” she says with a few yawns slipping in between the sentences. I hum and kiss the top of her head.

“Are you feeling tired now?” I ask with a smile. She hums out a yes before snuggling closer.

“Sleep well, El” I say when I feel her relax into sleep before sleeping myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're at chapter 10! I find it so crazy that I somehow was able to have like 9 chapters with very little action and still find it fun to write. Most of the time I only think of fight scenes but here I am pushing my boundaries. Hope you guys are doing well and happy Juneteenth! Go help and support some black content creators because their just as important as the rest of us.Here's some threads from twitter to donate for them:
> 
> https://twitter.com/lezpoprecords/status/1273842529654444032?s=19 a thread on donating if you can't afford it
> 
> https://twitter.com/Akakioga/status/1274015361017491458?s=19 a thread of gofundmes that you can donate to. Most are in the comments
> 
> https://twitter.com/cosmicblackgirl/status/1273826084618788864?s=19 another thread of gofundmes that you can donate to. Most are in the comments
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Hope your day goes well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ones who slither in the dark holds many things behind the illusion of safety

# Secrets of Shadows

A clasp of thunder rumbles above me as I stand guard outside of Edelgard and Lord Mentz meeting. Though with how the storm pelts the land around us I doubt anyone would be able to weather the storm enough to attack. Flynt and a pair of guards round a corner with Flynt walking faster when he sees me.

“I think you deserve a break Byleth” he says with a strained smile and grabbing my arm to urge me to follow him. His hand felt like it was frozen. “Come, I know just a place to relax. These two can protect the Emperor while you’re gone” he adds when I look at him confused. I only nod and follow him down where he came. He leans closer when we leave the sight of the guards.

“Lysithea found something. Something you won’t believe” he whispers with a hint of fear in his tone.

“And it scares you?” I ask.

“Only if it is what I think it is” he answers solemnly before leaning away again.

Lysithea stands in front of a carving with a shelf pushed away to fully see it. She huffs when she sees us.

“Took you a while to find the Professor, Flynt” she says and looks back at the carving in the wall.

“We both know Byleth wouldn’t budge if the Emperor was left unguarded. Even in this weather” Flynt says with his eyes narrowing to a glare. He only sighs with a shake of his head when Lysithea doesn’t respond. He goes over and pushes the shelf even further out of the way and looks back at the carving. I join them with a small frown from that interaction.  
The carving was a detailed _A_ made out of what looks like branches with a faded line of deep purple as the real shape of the letter. Lysithea looks surprised over at me.

“That purple wasn’t there before” she says looking me over for anything as to why that line appeared now.

“Could it be linked to the goddess?” I ask watching as Flynt tenses up. Lysithea hums and looks back at the carving.

“With the branches, maybe” she says looking at Flynt who shrinks away some from the carving.

“No, look closer at the branches” he says with fear evident in his voice. The hallway starts feeling colder than before, though easily could be my nerves. Something doesn’t feel right with this carving. We look back at it the carving and see the branches look withered and some even broken.

“If it was connected to the goddess then it would show flourishing nature, not nature so close to death” Flynt whispers out before taking deep breaths. Lysithea looks at him with a concerned glance before shaking her head and looks up at me.

“Well what could it- wait. Your clasp” Lysithea says and grabs my cloak. I look down and see a branch that was once silver like the rest of it was the same deep purple as on the carving.

“Where did you get that?” Lysithea asks almost in awe and Flynt comes over to look at it too.

“A jeweler I saved at the Fhirdiad siege” I say looking back at the carving.

“He might have not been what he seemed” Lysithea says with a frown.

“Do you know his name?” Flynt asks. 

“No, I never asked for it. But why would the ones who slither in the dark start a family?” I ask. The both look back at me confused.

“He was a father?” Flynt asks. I nod. Lysithea sighs and unclasps my cloak.

“The man doesn’t matter right now; we don’t even know if we’ll see him again. Right now, let’s see what happens if we put the two together. Maybe the amulet is a key of some sort” she says as she takes my cloak over to the carving.

The carving turns purple before flashing and splits open from the intersecting line of the _A_ to reveal a dark hallway that leads down into the ground. The amulet was now glowing that deep purple. Flynt and I pull out our swords and look at each other. Lysithea holds the amulet close to her and her other hand ready to cast any type of spell.

“Let’s see where this leads” I say before leading the small group down the hallway. Flynt breathes deeply next to me while Lysithea stays behind us. The hidden door shuts behind us with a clash of thunder when it fully sealed.

“Let’s hope we get out the same way we came in” Flynt says in an uncharacteristic cold tone.

“Flynt, are you alright?” I ask as we continue down the hallway. He looks at me with a hurt and fearful look before sighing again and start leading the group.

Soon enough we enter what looks like a connector room that once we entered lit up with blue lights in the walls. Lysithea hands me my cloak again and looks around the room. I see a broken whiteboard and chalk is scattered on the floor while putting my cloak back on.

“We should have something mark where we’ve been and how to get back” she says grabbing a piece of chalk and marks the hallway with two long lines.

“We need to stay alert. There might be some who slither in the dark here” Flynt says while looking up at the ceiling.

“What makes you think it’s them?” I ask. He only points up to a glass line that lays inside the ceiling.

“Because I’ve seen this before” Flynt says before following the path down another hallway. Lysithea looks at me with concern before we follow him.

“What do you mean by that, Flynt?” Lysithea says as she jogs to keep up. Flynt stops suddenly and the room drops in temperature with his breath shaky.

The room looks like a lab with three tables outfitted with shackles. All of them was bloodied with tools that looked to be thrown around. Some parts of the wall look to have been burned. Both Lysithea and Flynt tense up at the scene.

“Well, it’s definitely them now” Lysithea says grimly and looks at a dagger with symbols going down on the blade. A dagger that looks like what killed Dad.

“It looks like it” I growl out.

“Hey are those footprints” Flynt says while walking to one of the tables. Footprints that seemed permanently burned to the ground that lead further down where to the glass ceiling path was leading.

We follow them into a burned library with piles of ash around with only one or two dozen books spared. We all pick one up. Most of the pages were torn and only a few pages where left visible enough to read.

“Let’s read what we have to each other” I suggest, and they nod. “I’ll start” I add in before reading.

“The way we honor _He_ , the god of our people is rarely spoken if not in prayer, is by continuing to research the world and what we can manipulate with it. How our bodies work and how we can strengthen them. How to have things that don’t live move as if they do. In this way we live out his right to live and to learn.” Lysithea scowls once I finish reading.

“They have a god?” She deadpans.

“Sounds more like propaganda to justify their treachery really” Flynt says and glares at his book. 

“Alright my turn” Lysithea says and clears her throat.

“These paths are fed with power and is secured with locks that no one that isn’t us can open. Certain people are given the key, an amulet of a tree without leaves that lights up on what path your on when by the lock. These amulets are given to the people we call navigators and higher up ranks, like Regent and so on. The amulets are made from a rare and raw material only found deep within Shambala.” Lysithea groan when there’s no more.

“Well we might know the name of their base if it’s that important to produce that material” Flynt says.

“What could they mean by paths?” I ask looking around to find it.

“Probably the glass one in the ceiling” Lysithea says and drops her book with a scowl. “Alright Flynt. Let’s hear yours” she adds in while crossing her arms.

“Date: Day 15 of the Black Sun, 1557 or what the surface people call 15th of Lone Moon, 1184. Today we have found more subjects for the flame blood tests. From the last batch we learned that we must be able to cool them before their bodies mutate fully to harness the flame or they will die. Right now, the mutate crew is working on them. Hopefully, we will have a success like that half Brigid subject with the frost blood. I’m starting to believe that the people outside of this nation hold more usefulness to us.” He looks pained and suddenly the book freezes in his hand. “Shit” he whispers out and backs away from us. Lysithea’s jaw drops along with my face scrunching up.

“Is that why your so cold all the time Flynt?” I ask. He only looks at me with fear and drops the book which shatters into pieces. He turns away and the room drops in temperature even more than before.

“That’s why you try not to touch people isn’t?” I ask and get closer.

“Yes, Ok! They made me into a monster that can change a desert into a tundra” he yells out before taking deep breaths.

“You weren’t given a choice” Lysithea yells back at him. I look at the both of them in shock as she marches right in front of him.

“What matters if I chose to or not, I’m still a monster” He yells and backs away with his breath fogging up.

“It does because you would be a monster- no, a psychopath- if you did! And guess what Flynt, your neither” she yells back and jabs a finger into his chest.

“And how would you know?” he asks ice forming on his free hand.

“Because you fool, your not the only one who survived their experiments! I did too” she yells. Flynt looks heartbroken and the ice on his hand thaws.

“Flynt, you’re a good man and a good friend. Just because you have something that no one else have doesn’t mean your any less human” I add in and he looks back at me with understanding.

“Your saying that from experience, aren’t you?” He asks in a broken tone. I nod slowly. He looks down some before laughing.

“Why the hell are you laughing?” Lysithea asks.

“Because I should listen to my own advice sometimes. It’s good for the most part” he says with a smile and the room becomes warmer. “We should keep following the footsteps, see what happened to their ‘success’” he adds getting angry at the end.

“Yeah and make them regret it” Lysithea says and follows him further down the glass path. I look back at the ice shards of the book and can only think of what type of pain he had to go through for such an ability before joining them.

We enter the room with a broken glass cylinder that has the path connect up to it. A violet liquid sits inside with it filling only to our feet. Sets of armor are posed all around the room as well.

“Looks like the fire kid made a mess of this place” Lysithea says and looks at the skeletons and pieces of armor laying on the ground.

“They broke this for a reason” Flynt adds in and looks around some. I see a switch and walk over to it.

“Do you know what this might do?” I ask and only see a symbol above it.

“What’s the worse that can happen? Everyone is dead here” Lysithea says with a sweep of her hand. Flynt looks back at me with wide eyes.

“Wait Byleth some-“ he starts but I flip the switch up. The cylinder drains and the sets armor start whirring to life. Most turn their heads to us with purple rising from the eye slits. They all say in the same distorted voice of the flame emperor _Intruders detected. Eliminate all foreign subjects_. 

“Start fighting” Flynt yells and blasts an icicle through an armor’s chest. It falls down and the violet liquid pools around it. Lysithea quickly warps away from an armor’s spear and reappears down the hallway.

“You two keep them there! I’ll help from back here” she screams and uses Luna to pierce an armor’s head.

I block an axe swing and dodge a javelin throw before unlocking the sword of the creator into whip mode. I kick an armor down before wrapping the javelin one in the sword. A quick tug tore it into bits and the sword whips into another armor in the leg causing it to stumble before I lock back into sword mode. I hear the moving of metal behind me to see an armor raise it’s sword above to strike me. It suddenly burst upwards to the ceiling from a blast of gale. It shatters when it lands back down.

“We need to leave, more is coming” Flynt says with pulling out his sword from an armor while looking behind him. “Byleth you have the key. Run ahead, we’ll keep them off you” he adds in before swiping his blade to create more icicles to the incoming armors.

“I’ll warp us closer, Professor” Lysithea says as I run past her. I follow back to the first room that now has a huge armor staring down at me.

“ _Fell Star Vessel detected_ ” It croaks out before raising its staff and blocking my path to the lock. I need it gone to keep Flynt and Lysithea safe. I glare at it and square my shoulders. I’m starting to wonder what else could be thought up to make this worse than it already is.

I dodge a swipe by crouching and kick myself back when it tries to hit from above. I circle it and unlock to whip mode. This thing’s fast.

It quickly closes the gap further and tries to knock me in the head with a flick of the staff. I crouch and catch its arm with a swipe making violet liquid slash on me. It just pushes through and kicks me back into a wall. This thing’s strong too.

I twists the staff in half, and I hear it click with more whirring. I push myself off the wall and see it wields two blades now. Well it got worse now.

I am constantly on the back pedal trying not to get sliced by the staff blades and soon enough I’m back at the lab. I jump across a table and hear the armor lodge the blades into it. I hear metal shredding and squeaking as it tries to pull them out. I take the time to whip it face before it huffs out some steam from it’s mouth slits and grabs me. I’m thrown into the library and get coated in ash and I lose my grip on the sword of the creator.

I pull myself up and see it running to me in full force with it’s blades again. It intercepts me trying to get the sword of the creator and I can only backpedal in the large space that is the library. I look behind me to see a raised part by the wall that looks like a sitting area. I run my hand over my hidden dagger. 

I dodge barely which gives my forearm a cut for my troubles before I fully turn around and run towards that sitting area. I jump on it and let my momentum carry my up the wall to dodge the swipe of the blades down on the sitting area. I twist and take out my dagger and let it dig into the armor’s chest. I pull down once my feet hit the ground and shove it back with my shoulder. It drops the staff blades and collapses down onto the ashy floor with only a few more puffs of steam from it’s mouth slits before all the whirring from it stops. I don’t let myself catch a breather and pick up the sword of the creator before running to the beginning of all of this.

The amulet glows the more I run down the hallway till I slam myself against the locked door wall thing.

“Come on, come one” I say feeling it for anything to open it. I only hear it start rumbling open when I put the amulet right on it. I hear footsteps and blasts of magic behind me just when the light of the candlelight hallway starts washing over me.

“Come on” I yell back. I see Flynt and Lysithea sprinting. I push myself through the growing path and see Flynt throw Lysithea past it. She lands on me with a grunt from us both as we tumble further away.

“Byleth walk farther away for it to start closing!” I hear Flynt say. I push myself up and stumble further down the hallway. I fall to my side once I hear the doors rumble to close and see Flynt dive past and land on Lysithea.

“Why am I the one being manhandled?” she heaves out underneath him.

“Cause you’re a mage” he grunts out and flops off of her. We all sigh out in relief when the door closes to show only the carving again.

“Byleth do you need me to heal that cut?” Lysithea asks wearily with her head rolling over to see me. I nod and watch her wave her hands above her with a green glow to them. I feel my arm stitching itself back together to only have a faint bruise.

“We should clean ourselves up before we arise anymore suspicion” Flynt sighs out and gets up with a groan. I only nod again and head to my quarters.

I open the door once I’m done to see Edelgard looking up at me with concern and annoyance.

“Hey, El” I say with a smile. That causes her to frown before letting herself in.

“I hope you know I’m was quite surprised to leave the meeting with Lord Mentz to find two Adrestian Guards than my own bodyguard. I was once again surprised to not only be unable to find you, but Flynt as well when I asked the guards what happened to you. And the surprises didn’t end their either. I went to find Lysithea only to see her dragging herself looking like a necromancy spell gone wrong yet right at the same time. Would you mind telling my why today had so many surprises for me?” Edelgard says in her emperor voice and gives me a hard stare. I sigh and motion her to sit with me on my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have some action with learning about the ones who slither in the dark! Hope the ending doesn't upset you guys too much. It's just telling El what happened and I didn't want to write that out. Comments and kudos are appreciated and hope you have a safe and happy day


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I wanted to let you guys know that I plan on uploading either this week or next wee. I had a small writer's block with this story and I decided that maybe I should have another project to bounce between. I'm gonna make more chapters so I can be consistent again. I'll delete this chapter once I start uploading again. Hope you day is good and you enjoy your week

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! I'm finally able to start posting this long fic. I should be able to keep up with the weekly updates since I've worked a bit ahead. Comments and kudos are still very much appreciated. Hope you have good day and enjoyed reading this! Till next time


End file.
